The Syber Series
by Festacles
Summary: An ancient Evil descends on our Universe in search of revenge against an alien race of beings being hidden by Zordon. The Power Rangers are in for the hardest war they've fought yet to defend not only their world, but the innocent lives Zordon has kept hidden for centuries.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Evil

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Power Rangers and all such characters belong to Saban, not me. I have no intentions of using their names to gain personal reward._

 **Author's Notes:** So, I started this story WAY back when In Space was on. I've worked on it on and off throughout the years and have 12 stories written already for this series, as well as one halfway done and several more planned. I'm currently starting over from the beginning though and trying to clean up the stories with writing errors and fixing inconsistencies before continuing with the rest. Since it's been years since I posted any of these anywhere, I decided to say screw it and start posting them again! I enjoy story telling and really hope anyone that chooses to read this will enjoy the way I tell my stories! I plan to get a lot of the series up pretty quick, since It's really only slight alterations I'm making to the stories. The first few parts are probably what will be the most heavily edited, which is currently a third of the way done. So anyway, enjoy, and feel free to leave me feedback because it's totally my fave!

 **Syber Series Chapter 1 - A New Evil  
**

It was a beautiful summer day in Angel Grove. Its only high school had just celebrated its most recent graduation just over a week ago. The new graduates were all busy enjoying their last summer of freedom before heading off to college or jobs. This city was a proud city, full of life and a strong communal bond. It was a very rare city indeed, one where all of the citizens felt safe and free and able to enjoy their lives free of fear. It was almost ironic, considering the constant barrage of attacks aimed directly at this city, mainly because of its most famous inhabitants; The Power Rangers. No one knew where they had come from, or why they were here, but everyone was incredibly grateful for their presence. They were the protectors of this city and the world, from all the evil that constantly seemed to be attracted to Earth. They first appeared, defending the world from an Alien invasion. Although skeptical at first, the city quickly grew to love the mighty Power Rangers for all the good they had done.

Countless hoards of enemies and nearly daily attacks were time after time thwarted by this powerful group of fighters and the amazing powers they seemed to carry. Although their armor and weapons had changed drastically since they first protected the world, there was no mistaking a Power Ranger when you saw one. Only a very small group of people knew who their real identities were, and most of those people were once Power Rangers themselves. To the rest of the world, they could be aliens for all they cared. All they knew was that the Power Rangers represented everything that was good in the universe, and there would never be any other beings like them. Countless times, they had risked their lives defending the population of Earth, and that courage shone brightly across the world.

As of late, the Power Rangers had just received new armor and weapons once again, and were already gaining recognition as the Turbo Rangers. No one knew of the struggles they had just endured helping a lost alien protect a source of great power from the evil space pirate Divatox. While outwardly awkward and clumsy, Divatox's army was deadlier than it seemed. With their true identities virtually unknown, the humble Power Rangers were enjoying their success and their recent graduation from Angel Grove High. They knew the world would never believe that their greatest protectors were teenagers, and so they went about their normal lives determined to keep their secret safe, not only to protect themselves, but their families as well. On this beautiful summer day, while maintaining their guise as normal teenagers, the Power Rangers were currently enjoying a day at the park. Having just graduated, they felt a new kind of freedom that was empowering.

Justin Stewart, the youngest Ranger in history, had just turned 12 and would be entering high School next year. Not more than two weeks ago, Justin received his powers and became the Blue Ranger. He was chosen to take Rocky DeSantos' place after an accident left him seriously injured and in the hospital. Justin discovered the Ranger's identities and as such, Rocky chose him to take his place. Being a student of Rocky's, Justin was already well versed in martial arts and had proven to be a very good addition to the team, his size notwithstanding.

Tanya Sloan was also still fairly new to the team, having only gained her powers about a year ago. Time had been reversed and the Rangers were left powerless, and in the form of children, to search for the pieces to the mighty Zeo Crystal. It was the only relic powerful enough to turn time back to its rightful place. When Aisha Campbell had travelled to Africa to search for her piece of the crystal, she met Tanya. Seeing the pureness of her heart and feeling the need to stay in Africa and help, she sent Tanya back to the Rangers to take her place. It didn't take long for Tanya to adjust to her new surroundings, and with her fellow teammates' help, she came up to Ranger speed in no time as the Yellow Ranger.

The main contribution to this was Adam Park, the Green Ranger. He had received his powers almost three years ago with Rocky and Aisha, when the original Power Rangers who held their powers were chosen to attend an international peace conference that required pro-longed stay. The trio had come from Stone Canyon and proved to be extremely helpful to the Rangers in their battles. After which, they were chosen as the Rangers' replacements. Adam's quiet demeanor was easily his biggest asset as no one suspected him to possess the skills he had.

Being very instrumental in assisting Tanya in learning, she was not Adam's first Ranger student. Previously, he had assisted Kat Hillard in the same way when she took over the Pink Ranger Powers. Used as a pawn and controlled by dark magic, Kat had struck a mighty blow to the Power Rangers, almost killing the original Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart. After making amends and struggling to prove her good hearted intentions, she was chosen to replace Kimberly after she was sent to train for a global gymnastics team. Kat has also become a valuable member of the Rangers, growing stronger every day.

Her main mentor though, and the mentor of all the Rangers, was Tommy Oliver the Red Ranger. A master martial artist who has led the Power Rangers through many battles, he too had been forced to do unspeakable things under dark magic and has paid the price many times for it. These teens, so innocent to the world they inhabit, have saved the world countless times and received no glory or recognition for it personally. They graciously accept that the glory is held for their alter egos alone. Individually, these Rangers are all very capable of fighting the forces of evil, but together, they eradicate it whenever they are faced with it. None of them knew the pain or terror that laid in wait for them though, as it usually goes.

"I love summer vacation. I wish it could be so much longer!" Justin stated as he tossed a Frisbee around with the other Rangers.

"You know, they're actually talking about making school a yearlong thing. Something about trying to help students finish sooner so they can get a jump start on their careers." Adam replied with a smile.

"Year round? That just sounds mean to me." Tanya joked. "You need a break in between to let your brain catch up. I know I did anyway!"

"Yeah, but some people say that's why students tend to remember less. They cram for what they need to know for tests and then forget it all afterwards and start school again feeling lost." Kat said as she caught the Frisbee and smiled. "I think it would be a brilliant idea personally."

"You would!" Justin replied as he intercepted the Frisbee from Tommy's reach.

"Is anyone going to the pool party tonight?" Tommy asked.

"I was thinking about it. Could be a nice chance to just relax and have a good time." Adam said.

"We were thinking about it too." Kat replied. "I just hope Divatox doesn't decide to make a guest appearance and ruin the fun."

"What is up with that chick? She wanted to marry that gross looking lava dump and all we did is save her from a bad wedding night. She should be thanking us." Tanya joked.

"Maybe, but I think she's a bit more of the conquer and plunder type than the gratitude type." Tommy replied with a laugh.

"All I'm saying, is that the lady should grow some brains and realize we did her a favor instead of trying to punish us." Tanya said as the others laughed.

"WELL MAYBE YOUR FAVOR WASN'T APPRECIATED!" Divatox shouted as she materialized in front of them with a school of Piranhatrons. "You brats think you can just butt in where you're not wanted and make a mess of things, and then have the guts to make fun of me behind my back?! I don't think so! TEAR THEM APART!" She shouted to her henchmen.

"Don't worry, one day you'll thank us!" Tanya shouted back as the Rangers all gathered together in fighting stances.

"Come on guys, let's get this over so we can get back to our fun." Tommy said as his morpher materialized on his wrist. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" Kat cried out as she turned the key in her morpher. In a bright flash of pink light, her armor appeared, shining under the bright sun.

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" Tanya cried out next while activating her transformation. She was bathed in yellow light as her armor also appeared.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" The youngest Ranger, Justin, called out as he initiated his turn. A blue flash revealed his armor as his body grew to the same size as the rest of the Rangers. It was a side effect of the power that no one truly understood.

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" Adam cried out next as a green flash of light produced his armor as well.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" Tommy finally cried out completing the transformation. As he was enveloped in red light, his armor also appeared. Once finished, all of the Rangers flashed white together and dropped into defensive stances. "Let's do this guys!"

"You think a silly costume change is going to scare me? GET THEM!" Divatox shouted to her pawns. The Piranhatrons took off immediately towards the Rangers, very easily separating them away from each other. Divatox watched as the Rangers began fighting furiously to defend against her army, and laughed to herself as she paced towards Tanya. "I really don't know why you bother fighting. My armies will wash over this world and consume you all for your impudence and spoiling of my plans to wed Maligore. Had you not interfered, I never would have bothered with your planet. But now it's personal!"

"Please, we've stopped bigger and better than you before Divatox!" Tanya said as she spun around and kicked away a piranhatron.

"What? Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and the Machine Empire? As if!" Divatox snorted as she moved closer. "Those wretched fools were hardly my superiors! Besides, they lacked the general style and flair I bring to the table! Namely the ability to kill you all!" She shouted as she planted a bomb in the ground and activated it. "In about thirty seconds, this whole park will cease to exist, and all of you will be just another memory to this planet! If you have any last words to each other, I suggest you make them now!" Divatox laughed as she disappeared in a pool of water.

"A bomb? Seriously?" Kat asked as she flipped a piranhatron over her shoulder. She then flipped over another piranhatron and tried to make her way to the bomb before three more piranhatrons blocked her way.

"I guess petty arson is the way to go for space pirates!" Adam laughed as he did an uppercut to a piranhatron, sending it flying.

"We need to stop it, but there's too many of these guys for us to get to it!" Tommy shouted as he sliced at a piranhatron with his sword. As soon as he finished speaking, a white flash of light set down next to the bomb. "Alpha! Be careful!" Tommy said to the short android.

"Don't worry Rangers! I can disarm this as long as you can keep the piranhatrons busy!" Alpha immediately began to work on the bomb, and no sooner had he finished speaking than a small group of piranhatrons began to approach.

"Come on guys! Let's give Alpha some space!" Kat cried as she jump kicked a piranhatron in the face. The five Rangers immediately stopped fighting and flipped over the fighters to form a circle around Alpha and the bomb. As the piranhatrons came after them, the Rangers went into a flurry of attacks to keep them at bay. Alpha continued to work as the timer counted down, before finally disabling the bomb.

"Got it! Alpha to Power Chamber, bomb is ready for teleport!" The small android spoke into his communication device. A moment later, the bomb disappeared in a bright flash of light as the Rangers were finishing up with the piranhatrons. As soon as the bomb left, the piranhatrons disappeared in a pool of water. The Rangers all relaxed as they turned to Alpha.

"Great job buddy!" Tommy said as he patted him on the back.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing!" Alpha replied.

"I really hope she doesn't plan to keep planting bombs everywhere. That will get annoying really quick!" Tanya said.

"I am already working on a program to alert us to Divatox and her army's presence on Earth! If they come here for any reason, we should be able to know and head them off at the pass!" Alpha said as he waved his arms in the air.

"Alpha, that's awesome!" Justin cried as he high fived the robot.

"Speaking of which, I must head back to the Power Chamber to continue working on it! Later Dudes and Dudettes!" Alpha said as he teleported away in a flash of white light. The Rangers looked around to make sure no one was watching and then demorphed out of their uniforms.

"Man, I wish there were a way I could stay that tall all the time!" Justin said as his body returned to its normal 12-year-old state.

"Someday you'll be that tall on your own!" Kat said as she patted him on the back.

"Yeah, before you know it, you'll hit a growth spurt and have all the girls after you." Tommy joked as he tousled Justin's hair around.

"Why don't we head out and get something to eat. I'm starving!" Adam asked. After the others agreed, they all piled into Adam's Jeep and left the park behind.

* * *

"That stupid robot of theirs managed to disarm my bomb too quickly!" Divatox yelled as she strolled around the bridge of her ship. Her many minions were cowering from her rage as she had a nasty habit of taking it out on all of them. "PORTO!" She screamed as she took her seat in the center of the bridge. A few minutes later, the large creature entered the bridge and bowed to her.

"Yes my queen?" He asked timidly.

"I want you to begin working on a better bomb. Something very detailed that won't be so easily disarmed in the future. I want to see those Rangers suffer for their interference!" She cried as she began to play with her long purple ponytail.

"I suppose I could work on several decoy disarming functions. I could layer them to look like the decoys are the true manner in which to disable them." He replied as he began to formulate the schematics in his mind. Divatox did not quite realize the amount of knowledge Porto held. His brain functioned much like a computer, able to compute, calculate, and retain vast amounts of information in moments.

"Good, begin now. I want to be able to plant it somewhere truly heartbreaking for those brats! And I want a LARGE blast radius!" She squealed with joy at the thought of the suffering she could inflict. "RYGOG!"

"Yes mistress?" He responded as he stepped before her and kneeled. "I live to serve you!"

"Good boy!" She smiled as she patted him on the head. "I want you to follow the Rangers and see where they frequent most. I will let you determine the best location for us to destroy based on your findings!"

"Of course my queen, it will be no problem at all!" Rygog said as he stood. He reached up to his shoulder and activated a small device that was resting there. A moment later he cloaked in the image of a human teenage male, and smiled.

"Hey! Auntie D!" Elgar shouted as he entered the bridge. Divatox cringed and turned to his direction.

"What do you want now Elgar?" She asked between gritted teeth.

"I just thought you'd like to know that Dark Spectre is waiting on the horn for you!" He replied.

"Dark Spectre? Oh no…. I hope he hasn't realized where I am!" She said as she got up and frantically moved to the monitor on the side of her bridge.

"My queen?" Rygog asked as a look of concern crossed his face.

"He had this planet mapped out for Mondo and his cronies. If he knew we were here, he would be furious with us!" She cried as she adjusted her outfit and cleared her throat before activating the monitor. A moment later, the image of Dark Spectre appeared. He looked scarily similar to Maligore at the moment. Divatox swallowed hard at this. "My liege… How may I be of assistance?"

"I assume you have seen this physical form before, Divatox?" He bellowed in a low guttural voice.

"Uh, no sir, but I always find it so refreshing to see what wonderful forms you take! Truly, your powers are great my lord!" She replied as she fiddled with her ponytail again.

"Divatox… I know full well where you are and what you've been up to… I know that you awoke Maligore in the attempts to wed him and use his power to overthrow me and conquer the spoils of the universe for yourself." He said as his eyes began to glow red with anger.

"Oh… that? That was completely… an accident sir… Honestly, I had no idea he was resting on the island of Muranthias when we went…. We were merely looking for…. A vacation spot!" She stammered.

"I am not mad Divatox. You have always been opportunistic and conniving. It is one of your more endearing traits to me."

"Thank you my lord!" Divatox smiled as she bowed before the screen.

"For these reasons, and these reasons alone, I offer you a simple piece of advice before I remove you from my ranks." He stated coldly.

"Remove, sir?" Divatox asked as a look of worry crossed her face.

"Yes, remove. As of this moment, you no longer represent the Alliance of Evil. You stand alone Divatox, and my followers have all been charged with the task of eliminating you on sight. However, if you manage to actually conquer Earth, I will remove this charge and reinstate you within our ranks."

"Sir, please…" She pleaded as she got down on her knees.

"As for your advice; hurry. You have very little time to conquer the Earth or run before my sister arrives. I would say about… one hour." He replied as the screen went dark. Divatox's eyes grew wide as his words set in.

"PORTO!"

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, the Rangers were finishing up with their plates of food at the Angel Grove Youth Center. The Youth Center was many things to many people, but to the Rangers it was a second home. It was not only a Restaurant, but it was also a gym where most of them worked out on a daily basis. Adam, Tommy, and Rocky had also made use of it to train martial arts classes to their younger students several times a week, classes that Justin had been attending ever since coming to Angel Grove. As Tommy sat back in his chair he sighed.

"That was probably the best burger I've ever had!"

"I'm sure Ernie will feel proud to hear it!" Kat replied as she smiled at Tommy.

"Hey, has anyone talked to Rocky today?" Tanya asked as she nibbled on a few French fries still on her plate.

"Yeah, I had invited him to come to the park with us today but he had physical therapy. His back is still in pretty bad shape." Adam answered.

"I feel so bad for him." Kat added. "He's had to miss out on so much because of his back."

"I'm just glad Jason was here to help with the competition for the shelter." Justin said. "Miss Graves said that money was a miracle!"

"It's so amazing that it gets to stay open now! Not that you'll need it for much longer!" Kat said as she tousled Justin's hair.

"Don't jinx it! My dad still has to get through the interview before he can actually settle back down in Angel Grove!" Justin replied.

"I bet you're excited about it though." Tanya added.

"Well yeah, of course! I haven't gotten to be with my dad in almost two years! It was hard enough losing my mom, but not having my dad around made it worse."

Before any of the Rangers could respond, the Youth Center began to shake violently and the lights started to flicker in and out. As everyone inside the building began to look worried, the Rangers stood up carefully and looked around. Outside, loud crashes of thunder could be heard.

"Guys, the news says a large storm front has shown up from out of nowhere! Everyone needs to head to the back with me where it's safer, just in case!" Ernie said as he came from the back room. The Rangers worked with Ernie to usher everyone towards the back and when he wasn't looking, they slipped around the side to the locker areas.

"Zordon, come in." Tommy said as he raised his communicator to his face. Static was all that played back and he looked at the others.

"Maybe the storm is interfering with the signals." Adam offered as Tommy tried again.

"Let's just teleport in. Hopefully it's nothing, but I don't want to be caught unaware if Divatox is up to anything else!" Tommy replied. The Rangers all nodded to each other and raised their communicators together. In a bright flash of light, the five teleported away leaving the Youth Center empty.

* * *

"Porto!" Divatox shouted as she watched her ships lights flicker in and out.

"Yes my Queen?" He answered as he trundled up to the main bridge.

"Why have we stopped moving? We need to be getting out of here! And what's wrong with the lights?" Divatox asked.

"Well," Porto began "I had to re-route all power to the life support systems."

"Why?" Divatox screamed.

"There is an atmospheric disturbance in the air and it caused us to lose a lot of power." Porto said.

"No no no! She's early!" Divatox panicked as she looked about. "How long until you can get it fixed?"

"I'm not sure my queen, the disturbance is very strong and it's taking all we have to stay online!"

"Well, get to work and find a way! We need to be out of here now!"

"Yes your highness!" He cried as she left the room. "You saggy old bucket of slop!"

"I heard that!"

* * *

Five bright flashes of light touched down in the desert. After the light cleared, it revealed the Rangers. They all looked around in confusion and then to the dark sky as another bolt of lightning struck loudly through the air.

"Guys," Adam started "where are we?"

"Somewhere in the desert." Tommy answered as he looked around. He raised his communicator and tried to teleport again, to no effect.

"How are we going to find the Power Chamber now?" Tanya asked.

"Man I miss Billy! He knew the way like the back of his hand!" Adam said.

"Well, maybe we could focus the power of the Turbo keys and see if they can lead us to the Power Chamber." Katherine suggested.

"It's worth a try." Tommy said. "Turbo keys!" They all reached for their keys.

"Red Lightning Turbo key!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo key!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo key!"

"Dune Star Turbo key!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo key!" In a flash, the keys shone bright and created a ball of light. It swirled around for a moment and then headed off behind them.

"Come on!" Tommy ordered.

* * *

"Ay yi yi! Zordon! Please come back!" Alpha pushed buttons all over the place attempting to bring Zordon back. His tube had gone dark almost as soon as the disturbance had started, as had the majority of the Power chamber.

"Ay yi yi! Maybe if I cross the scanners and the audio wires..." Sparks started to fly as the power went out. "Ay yi yi! Stupid wires!"

"Alpha!" A muffled voice cried.

"Tommy?" Alpha asked.

"Yes! It's us! Why won't the doors open?"

"I short circuited the main power core!"

"Stay back Alpha, we're gonna try to open the doors manually."

"Right." Alpha listened as Tommy ordered Adam and Tanya to help him push open the doors. After a few moments, and quite a few sparks, all the Rangers were standing in the Power Chamber.

"Thank goodness you're alright Rangers!"

"Alpha, what's going on? We tried to teleport but we were dropped off three miles away!" Tommy said.

"That is my fault Rangers, I tried to re-route power to the scanners to look for Zordon." Alpha stated.

"What happened to Zordon?" Justin asked.

"I don't know! We came across a large mass of power heading toward Earth and Zordon ordered me to scan it. As I began to scan, it released a major power surge and shorted out most of our systems. Zordon disappeared and I've been trying to track him down for some time now." The hyper droid began to flare his arms up and down.

"It's ok Alpha, we'll find him." Kat said as she patted him on the back. "What do we need to do to help bring the power core back online?"

"We have to reroute the excess surge of power out of the core and dump it back into the overflow systems. But's this is heavily complex work Rangers!" Alpha replied hopelessly.

"Well, let's get started then…" Tommy said as he and the others moved off to different consoles to begin working. After a long hour of work, the Rangers had finally managed to restore power to the Main Power Core. As all of the lights and systems began to restore throughout the Power Chamber, the Rangers cheered.

"Now, let's see if we can't get a lock on Zordon." Justin said as he moved to the console Alpha was working on.

"Anything yet?" Adam asked.

"No, I can't seem to get a good lock on him." Justin answered, to the Rangers' dismay. After a few more moments, Justin smiled. "Got him!"

"Good job!" Tanya said as she hugged Justin from behind. The Rangers all looked to Zordon's warp tube as it lit back up. Within moments, their mentor had reappeared and the Rangers cheered.

"Thank you Rangers, as always you have proved that you can accomplish anything as a team!" Zordon boomed as he looked down to the Rangers, those who he considered to be as his own children. "Alpha, continue scanning please. I would like to know who or what caused such a tremendous surge of power."

"Right away Zordon!" Alpha replied as he moved over to another console to continue scans.

"Do you think this is something of Divatox's doing?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, she does seem a bit hell bent on making us pay for ruining things for her." Tommy added.

"No Rangers, this power readout is something vastly different. I cannot even seem to trace it at all!" Alpha piped up. "Zordon, see what you can make of this." He added as he entered the commands before him to allow Zordon to see the readouts.

"I am sadly very familiar with these readouts." Zordon answered morosely. "These readings indicate that a terrible evil I once thought gone is returning."

"Zordon, who?" Tommy asked.

"An ancient being known as Syberia. She is a being of pure, horrifically evil, power. The magnitude of power she holds, far exceeds that of the morphing grid." Zordon answered.

"Is that even possible?" Adam asked, not believing what he heard.

"I am afraid that it is, Adam. Syberia has existed almost as long as the morphing grid has. The grid has gradually gained its power through the actions and nurturing nature of those who call upon its power. Syberia has amassed her power from eons of evil and destruction."

"Why haven't we heard of her before now? And why would she be here now?" Tanya asked.

"I had hoped that we would never have to face this evil together, Rangers. Syberia has arrived here in search of a faction of beings that have been secretly concealed on the moon for centuries. A very long time ago, not content with simply amassing the power she had, Syberia wanted to be a god. Her armies destroyed many planets and each time a planet was conquered, she infused some of her being into the remaining survivors, effectively creating a new race of beings known as Syberians. These beings worshipped Syberia and fed her more power than she could ever have hoped for. Eventually, one of the planets began a war against her, using the power she had given them. Their war raged for several centuries and finally Syberia had defeated them. The survivors of this war reached out for help, and those of us able to, assisted them in escaping. It was decided that we would set up temporary colonies on Earth's moon for them, until a suitable planet could be located to host them permanently. Using the power of the morphing grid, I have been able to hide their presence from Syberia as well as the Earth for almost 2,000 years now."

"Zordon, this is huge! How could you not tell us before now?" Tommy asked in shock.

"I am sorry Rangers, but I could not risk any of you knowing this secret. If any of you had been captured and been forced to reveal this to the wrong people, it would mean disaster for the Syberians."

"So I bet this chick is extra mad at you then?" Tanya asked.

"Indeed she is. Syberia is a dangerous enemy, Rangers. Her powers draw from a deep well of evil, and she is stronger and more powerful than any beings you have faced yet."

"Will our powers hold up against hers?" Justin asked.

"I do not know Rangers, I can only hope that we are strong enough to stand against her." Zordon answered as he looked to the Rangers. Suddenly the alarms began to blare throughout the Power Chamber, sending Alpha into a flurry trying to silence them.

"Alpha, what is it?" Tommy asked.

"Syberia has appeared in downtown Angel Grove and is destroying various buildings!" Alpha cried.

"She is trying to bait us into a confrontation." Zordon said.

"Well, I guess she's about to get what she wants! Shift into Turbo!" Tommy shouted.

"Wind Chaser, Turbo power!"

"Dune Star, Turbo power!"

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo power!"

"Desert Thunder, Turbo power!"

"Red Lightning, Turbo power!"

"Be careful Rangers!" Zordon called out before they teleported away. In a flash, all five Rangers appeared in downtown Angel Grove atop a building that had yet to be disturbed. On the streets below, citizens were fleeing for their lives.

"Ah, Power Rangers! How good of you to come!" The Rangers turned to face a red-headed woman dressed in a long black gown floating in the air.

"Syberia I presume." Tommy said.

"It's always so refreshing to arrive somewhere new and already be recognized for your great deeds!" Syberia laughed as she looked the Rangers up and down in disgust. "So this is the best Zordon can afford to stand against me? Teenagers with borrowed powers they don't know the first thing about?"

"You'd be surprised what we know lady! You're not the first big bad ugly to underestimate us, but you'll quickly find out why that's such a bad idea!" Tommy replied as the Rangers stood firm together.

"There's that annoying heroism that never gets old!" Syberia responded sarcastically. "I need not worry about underestimating you, child. You are a bug unworthy of my time and I grow impatient of listening to you prattle on. Mechanizers, arise!" She shouted as a large blast of power exploded from inside her, covering as far as the Rangers could see in an eerie red light. The Rangers watched as metal tore apart from the buildings and created ragged human looking creatures. In a matter of moments, hundreds of these creatures surrounded the Rangers, staring at them coldly and moving in slowly.

"These definitely look scarier than Cogs!" Kat said as they all looked around.

"Scary or not, we can take them if we work together. Let's do this guys!" Tommy shouted.

"Right!" They all cried in unison before jumping off the roof. They landed and immediately separated to fight off the creatures. Tommy took off down the street, taking six mechanizers with him. Katherine stayed and started to fight four mechanizers. She kicked one in the stomach and another in the face.

"You guys don't seem so bad after all!" Before she realized it, one of them snuck up behind her and kicked her in the back. As Kat fell, she turned to look at the creature and was shocked to see it almost smiling at her as it's hands reshaped to form very sharp looking blades that began to spin, almost like a chainsaw.

"Ky-ah!" Justin shouted as he flew into the group of mechanizers currently surrounding Kat. "Back off! Kat, are you okay?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I think so. These guys are extra creepy!" She replied as he helped her to stand. Before they could respond, the mechanizers began to glow red and energy began to pulsate off of them, creating a dramatically hot pocket of air between them and the two distracted Rangers. As they tried to look for a way to get past them, they were both struck in the chest by the mechanizer with bladed hands. The strength of its attack coupled with the intense heat made it very hard for the two to recover.

"Come on, we've got to break a line through these guys to regroup!" Kat cried as she struggled to help Justin stand. Without warning, the heat that had been radiating from the mechanizers surrounding them became focused into beams of energy that collided with both Rangers sending wave after wave of pain to both of them.

"I can't take much more of this Kat! We need to get out of here!" Justin cried as they collapsed to the ground clutching their chests.

"You think I would allow you to retreat boy?!" Syberia shouted as she raised her arms. A moment later, a force field came up and surrounded Justin and Kat just as they began to pass out. Tommy pushed his way through the mechanizers and stumbled over to them just as the bubble suddenly shot off into space.

"NO!" He yelled. Syberia smiled as she looked over to the Red Ranger.

"What was that you said about underestimating you?" She laughed.

"Bring my friends back now!" Tommy shouted. "I won't ask again."

"Don't worry, you'll be joining them very soon child." She replied as a dark smile covered her face. Before Tommy knew it, several mechanizers began slicing at him with their bladed hands, carefully twisting around Tommy to infiltrate the unsteady defense he attempted to put up. He finally managed to catch one of the mechanizers off guard and used its momentum to swing it around into the other two surrounding him, effectively ending their current attack. He turned to face Syberia again, only to get blasted with a high dose of red lightning from her index finger.

Syberia began to raise her arms as a new force field began to form.

"Tommy!" Adam cried as he jumped at Tommy and pushed him out of the way. The bubble surrounded Adam and shot off into space.

"Adam!" He cried. Syberia began to laugh heavily as Tanya made her way over to Tommy and held him back. She looked around as the mechanizers began to circle in around them, but Tommy's eyes never moved off of Syberia.

"I had heard that the Power Rangers were almost impossible to defeat! I feel rather let down right now! And after all your boasting no less." Syberia cackled as she waved at the mechanizers. In a matter of moments, their metal forms untangled and collapsed to the ground. "I don't even feel the need to continue this assault! I thought I would see how truly hard it would be to combat you before making plans to destroy this planet, but I see now that you are no better than the rest of the bugs on this planet. Thank you for the education Rangers!"

"Give us our friends back!" Tanya shouted.

"Yeah, if we're such bugs to you, then they can't be of much use!" Tommy added.

"Oh, but on the contrary! They will be very useful indeed! Don't worry, I'll be back for you two later!" Syberia replied as she disappeared in a flash of red flames. The red light from her power faded as the metal from the ground magically began to reform to the buildings it came from.

"No, come back you coward!" Tommy cried as he stumbled forward and fell to his knees.

"Tommy, come on. We need to get back to Zordon, maybe he'll know what to do." Tanya said as she helped Tommy to stand. A moment later they teleported away in a red and yellow streak of light.

* * *

"Well, this is what you Rangers look like out of uniform. Normal humans." She shuddered as she said the word. The three kidnaped Rangers were powered down and tied up to a wall.

"You'll never get away with this Syberia! The other Rangers will come for us!" Katherine cried.

"You 'heroes' are all alike! You have such faith in your friends when they only care about saving themselves! Your red friend barely even noticed that you were gone!"

"You're wrong! They're probably on their way up here right now!" Adam yelled.

"I seriously doubt it! Zordon knows better than to send two helpless Rangers to stand before me and my army. Besides, I will destroy them too! Right after I drain them of their powers. Speaking of which," Syberia pulled a panel out of the wall next to them and pushed some buttons. The Rangers were suddenly morphed and glowing.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked nervously.

"I am draining your powers for my own use. It's obvious to me that you severely lack the worth required to wield them. In one hour, your powers will belong to me! For now, I have a business meeting to attend to. Try not to die from the power drain before I return!" She left the room laughing evilly and locked the door behind her.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" Adam asked.

"We're gonna hope Tommy comes through for us, because that's what he does." Kat said.

* * *

"Zordon, what are we gonna do? We can't just leave them up there! There's no telling what Syberia will do to them!" Tommy cried.

"What does she even want them for?" Tanya asked.

"I fear she is attempting to strip of them of their powers, so that she can access the morphing grid to increase her own powers. Without having your powers as well, she cannot complete the connection to do so." Zordon answered. "Alpha, begin scanning for the Rangers. If we can pin point their location, perhaps we can disrupt the power feed enough to stop Syberia and give us a chance to get them back."

"Right away Zordon!" Alpha replied as he began working.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Tommy asked.

"We must be patient. Above anything else, we cannot allow Syberia to obtain your powers as well. As long as you are still able to draw on them, she cannot access the morphing grid."

"I can't stand by and do nothing Zordon." Tommy replied. A moment later, the alarms began to sound again. Tommy moved to silence them while Tanya initiated a scan.

"Great, looks like someone's sent a monster down!" Tanya replied.

"Syberia is merely trying to draw you back out in hopes of claiming your powers as well Rangers." Zordon responded.

"Well, we can't let that thing destroy Angel Grove. We have to do something. Just be ready to take our morphers if it looks like we're in trouble." Tommy answered as he and Tanya picked up their helmets. "BACK TO ACTION!" He cried as they disappeared in a hail of lights.

"Alpha, please activate the monitors so we can keep an eye on the Rangers. Be prepared to call them back as quick as possible if need be." Zordon ordered.

"Right away!" Alpha responded.

* * *

"Porto!" Divatox cried as she pulled away from her periscope.

"Yes?" Porto answered.

"Did you send out a monster?! We should be leaving!" Divatox screamed.

"No you simpleton, I did." Syberia answered as she appeared on the bridge of Divatox's ship. Divatox's eyes grew wide for a moment and then she bowed, forcing a smile.

"Syberia, to what do we owe the...honor of your visit to?" She asked.

"Well, I'm here to offer you a business proposal." She replied as she slowly walked around the bridge, observing everything around her with a look of disgust on her face.

"A proposal? Of what sorts?" Divatox asked as she shifted around in sync with Syberia, trying to keep the distance between them.

"Well, I will allow you to live, even though my brother has ordered your death, under one condition." Syberia replied as she stopped and smiled.

"And, that condition would be?" Divatox asked.

"Surrender your power to me and pledge your allegiance to my dynasty. I'm thinking I may award you the title of 'General Custodian'." Syberia stated as she smiled and sat down in Divatox's Captain Chair. "Or if you'd rather, I'll be forced to carry out my brother's wishes and rid the universe of your infection."

"Hmmm, sounds interesting! Tell me more!" Divatox snarled. "I find your offer somewhat, lacking. Mostly because manual labor does nothing for my complexion."

"It is non-negotiable."

"Well, make it negotiable! I am Divatox! The universe's most feared Space Pirate! I will not bow down to a self-proclaimed God with split ends!"

"You are a fool. I cannot believe that my brother allowed your birth. Last chance to make the right choice toots." Syberia stated as she stood up and began to glow red.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one!"

"So be it." Syberia's eyes flashed with fire as she disappeared. A moment later, the ship began to shake.

"Porto?!" Divatox cried. "What's going on?"

"The computers say that the outside pressure has increased dramatically."

"She's trying to squeeze us to death!" The bolts from the walls burst from their positions as water came flooding in.

"Not trying," Porto began "doing!" Porto spoke the last words as the ship imploded under the pressure. Above the water, the waves began to calm and Syberia turned away.

"Like I said, non-negotiable."

* * *

Downtown, Tommy and Tanya teleported in to find citizens once again fleeing for their lives. As they looked to the north, they saw a tall monster resembling a battery firing off bolts of electricity everywhere. As they ran towards him, he began laughing once he caught sight of them.

"Is this the best this pathetic world has to offer to stand against me? I am Elector! I will not be stopped by children in jumpsuits!"

"Well, Elector, I think you'll come to find that we children are a bit harder to tangle with than you'd think!" Tommy cried as he pulled out his blaster and began firing on the monster. Elector simply laughed and absorbed the power.

"Why thank you for that quaint boost of energy, earthling! Now let me show you what a light show should _really_ look like!" He cried as he jumped towards them. As he landed a few feet away from him, cables shot out from his hands that attached to Tommy and Tanya. As they struggled with the cables, Elector began to send out currents of electricity that sent sparks flying everywhere. He began to laugh as Tommy and Tanya struggled to stand. "This is way too easy! Come back when you're ready to truly face me!" He cried as he recalled his cables and began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't! Turbo Lightning Sword!" Tommy cried as he flipped into the air and summoned his weapon. As he came back down, he brought his sword down to collide with Elector's back, forcing him to stumble forward a bit.

"That wasn't very nice!" He growled as he spun around and hit Tommy so hard that he flew backwards several feet.

"Turbo Star Chargers!" Tanya cried as she called forth her weapons and began to fire on the monster.

"Perhaps it's time to raise the stakes a bit!" Elector cried as he absorbed the energy and began to grow. In a matter of moments, he was too massive for the lone Rangers to handle.

"Oh man, we're gonna have to get the Zords!" Tommy cried as he and Tanya moved back.

"Can we even handle the MegaZord on our own?" Tanya asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Tommy replied as he raised his hand to his helmet. "We need Turbo MegaZord power now!" He cried out. In a matter of moments, the five car shaped Zords had appeared downtown and began their transformation. Dune Star and Desert Thunder came side by side as Mountain Blaster followed behind and connected. As the three cars roared forward, Wind Chaser was close behind and began to separate down the middle and maneuvered to either side of Mountain blaster attaching at its back end. As they came to a halt, all of their boosters began to fire, to help them maneuver upright, Red Lightning soared in and docked with Mountain Blaster finally bringing all 5 Zords together. As the Zords finished connecting and stood tall, Red Lighting folded down to reveal the MegaZord's head and all the Zords locked into place as Tommy and Tanya teleported into the cockpit.

"All right, let's do this! Turbo Mega Saber!" In a flash of light, the sword appeared in the MegaZord's hands. "You're history, Elector!" The massive sword took a swing at Elector and missed.

"That toothpick couldn't remove anything from my teeth, let alone hurt me!" Elector cried as he grabbed the sword with one hand and used his other to beat on the MegaZord, forcing it to let go. As he pulled back with the sword, he easily broke it in half. Elector then moved back and shot out five cables that attached to each Zord. "You're gonna get a charge out of this!" He cried as he began to electrocute the MegaZord. "But then again, so am I!" He stopped electrocuting the Zords and began to drain power.

"Tanya! He's draining our power!"

"Jesus, he's taking everything we have! Power cells are down to 25% already! How can we stop him?"

"We can't stop him like this. It's gonna blow! Abandon ship!" The two Rangers jumped from their Zords as the MegaZord began to convulse and overload. In a matter of moments, it began to spark wildly and then erupted in a fiery explosion that sent Tommy and Tanya to the ground, unable to do anything as they watched it be destroyed. Elector laughed as the pieces began to fall to the ground and cause damage to the buildings around them. All of a sudden, Elector and the MegaZord remains, were encased in a bubble and pulled up into space and Syberia appeared before the Rangers.

"Thank you, Rangers! Your Zords are much appreciated!" She laughed wildly. "All I need now are your powers to complete the circle!"

"Never gonna happen, witch!" Tanya cried as she grabbed hold of Tommy. In flash of light they both teleported away while Syberia laughed.

As the light cleared in the Power Chamber, Tommy and Tanya removed their helmets and ran over before Zordon, both looking very tired and worn out.

"Zordon!" Tommy cried.

"I know Tommy. I watched the fight." He answered pensively.

"What can we do?" Tanya asked. "She has the Zords and the other Rangers and we can't do anything to fight her!"

"I'm sorry Rangers, but I don't know how to proceed at this time. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do until we can recover the other Rangers."

"Nothing? Our powers are useless against Syberia! When we made these powers, they were supposed to be the strongest we could build with the Morphing Grid, and she simply shrugged us off! Another attack and we're finished!" Tommy shouted.

"Tommy, your successes in battling the forces of evil have never been about having more power than they did. You won with the strength of will and teamwork and having the ability to overcome the enemy's strengths through those means. Do not lose hope after all this time. You of all people should know that hope is enough to defeat the darkest of forces." Zordon boomed as he looked down at the two Rangers lovingly.

"We've never been this horribly outclassed and outmaneuvered right out of the box before, and Syberia barely lifted a finger to fight us. I don't know if hope is enough this time Zordon." Tommy answered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't count us down and out yet Rangers!" Alpha cried from the back of the room. As they turned to look at him he was bouncing up and down. "I've located the other Rangers!"

"Hello Zordon." A voice rang out across the speakers. They all turned in surprise to see an image of Syberia on their viewing monitors.

"What do you want?" Zordon boomed angrily.

"Is that any way to greet me, old friend? I've obviously proven that your forces have no power to stand up against me, so I would think you would want to be particularly nice to me right now!" She replied with a frown. "Thanks to your dear Rangers, I've located the rest of the Syberian population responsible for that silly rebellion. Tell the remaining Power Rangers to surrender their powers to me, and I promise to only take out my vengeance on the rebels and leave your world in peace!"

"And leave you to destroy innocent beings that are merely trying to live peacefully free of your tyranny?" Tommy spat disgustingly at her. "As long as we still have power and breath in our bodies, we will never bow down to someone like you!"

"Let me try this again." She said as she moved out of the way to show the three Rangers strapped to the wall. They looked like they had been through much pain in the last hour, and Tommy winced as Syberia raised a knife to Kat's throat. "Do you surrender?"

"Tommy! Don't do it! She'll kill us all if you do!" Kat cried.

"Alpha, now!" Zordon shouted. Alpha pushed some buttons on a control panel and Justin and Adam teleported out.

"Kat!" Tommy cried as Syberia smiled coldly.

"Please. I expected an attempt by you to save your silly Ranger friends. Now that I have their powers, the other two are quite useless to me. This one is not going anywhere though! Consider her painful torture the price you'll pay for your heroism." She said as she lowered the knife. "I had hoped to not have to expend my energy with your world to get my revenge, but you've seen to it to make use enemies, through and through. Goodbye for now, Rangers! What happens next is on your hands until you surrender your powers to me, including any harm that comes to this poor girl." Syberia said as she roughly pulled Katherine's hair and eerily licked her cheek. As Katherine let out a whimper, Syberia ended the transmission. Tommy and Tanya reacted quickly to grab Justin and Adam as they teleported in and were too weak to stand on their own.

"Alpha! We have to get Kat back, try again!" Tommy shouted to him.

"I'm trying, but Syberia has completely blocked the signal! Nothing I am doing is getting through! Ay yi yi!" He responded, frustrated.

"Send me up there, I have to save her. I can't leave her in that monster's hands!" Tommy shouted as he grabbed his helmet.

"Tommy, I cannot allow you to go. It is exactly what Syberia wants us to do, risk our lives and serve your powers up to her on a platter. You said it yourself, she defeated us without barely raising a finger, and she did so by separating you all and attacking you individually. We cannot risk a rescue mission without a full team." Zordon commanded.

"Zordon, what are we going to do?" Tanya asked as they helped the others to sit.

"Rangers, we will continue to work on a way to rescue Katherine. In the meantime, we will have to keep the remaining Turbo Powers here. We cannot allow Syberia to gain control of them." He responded.

"How can we fight her with no powers?" Tommy asked.

"You will have powers Rangers, but not ones connected to the grid. You will once again don your Zeo Armor."

* * *

High atop Earth's moon, three humanoid looking beings were walking the terrain. In the background, you could easily spot a city of great proportions, contained beneath a large dome that extended out a bit further from where these three were walking.

"I can't believe Syberia is here." The first male said. He was tall and tan, with tousled brown hair and dark brown eyes. He folded his arms across his chest as they walked together. He was wearing a Black jacket and black pants, and had a gold band around his head, signaling his royal heritage.

"Zordon worked so hard to keep us concealed up here, but it was only a matter of time before she found us." The girl responded. She was shorter than either of the males she was walking with and had fair skin and long brown hair, which she tucked behind her ear as she talked. She was wearing armor and carried a strange weapon attached to her belt.

"We'll be ready for her when she comes, especially with the help of Zordon's Rangers." The other male responded. He was tall and dark skinned, also wearing armor and carrying a weapon similar to the one the girl was carrying.

"We were barely ready for her the first time, and our numbers were greatly increased then!" The first male responded. "Mother acts like there's nothing to worry about, but she also doesn't think I remember that far back!"

"Well, you were just a tiny sprig of a thing back then, Prince Jc! Barely even 50 years old!" Syberia cried as she appeared before them in a burst of red flames.

"You're never going to control us Syberia! You might as well give up!" Jc, the first male and Prince replied as the other two moved forward to stand between him and Syberia.

"Your forces were barely worthy to stand up to me back then, and they certainly haven't improved since then! No matter what help you have, you _will_ fall to my wishes again!" She responded.

"Maybe we weren't strong enough then, but with the help of the Rangers of Earth, we'll finally get to be rid of you!" He spat.

"Those weak 'heroes'?!" She laughed incredulously "Please! I have already defeated them! And now it is your turn. I will not allow the story of your unpunished rebellion to continue sowing seeds of dissention among my creations! You will be forced to answer for your crimes!" Syberia cried as she raised her arms and the large blast of power pulsed from her chest again, bathing the moon in blood red light. In a matter of moments, the metals torn from the city farm behind them began to converge on their location. Dozens of Mechanizers twisted into shape surrounding the three, and a series of alarms could be heard in the distance.

"Still using tin cans to do your dirty work!" The other male cried as he and the female flew into the group of creatures.

"Leave me some!" Jc cried as he flew into the group after the others. All three of them began to fight, evenly attacking and defending against the Mechanizers with a strength that made Syberia proud. Jc kicked a Mechanizer in the face and then threw a kick backwards into another's stomach, forcing it to fall backwards. He spun around to watch as the female quickly jumped into a kick that sent another Mechanizer to the ground.

"I seem to remember these things being a lot tougher before! Must be hard to keep it going strong in your late years Syberia!" She cried as she backhanded another Mechanizer forcing back several feet. Another Mechanizer snuck up behind her and grappled her arms to her sides. "Let go of me!" She shouted as the Mechanizer's arms began to reform into a solid band of metal around her midsection.

"Alysa!" Jc cried. While distracted, Jc was easily caught unaware and was also grabbed from behind. "Back off!"

"Jc! Alysa!" the second male cried. A portal opened and the Mechanizers threw the two captured beings into it. The remaining male continued to fight off the Mechanizers as long as he could. _Come on Sanchez, you can do better than this!_ "Syber Thunder bolt!" He cried, as he called on the power within himself. A lightning bolt appeared in his hands and he hoisted it up to aim, eying the remaining Mechanizers. He threw the bolt through all the Mechanizers and they all broke apart, their metal tumbling to the ground.

"You know your stuff kid!" Syberia stated, surprised. "I didn't think you rebels were still practicing with the magic I bestowed upon you! Such hypocrisy. Unable to find comfort in the world I use my gifts to provide for you, yet so willing to use that same power for your own desires."

"Only in an effort to defeat you and finally free our people from your ridiculous tyranny!" He spat as he readied another bolt of power.

"Freedom is an illusion my dear boy. One you have indulged in for far too long. But don't worry, I will remind your people of exactly what happens when you forget where you came from." Syberia stated as she flared her eyes and a bubble raised around Sanchez.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sanchez yelled as the bolt dissipated in his hands.

"But I have such wonderful plans for all three of you! Do you really think you happened to be walking alone so far away from the safety of your kingdom of your own volition? That's the illusion of freedom I spoke of. Even now you do exactly as I intend you to do my child." She said as the bubble shot off toward a portal that had just opened. Sanchez flew through and then the portal disappeared. "Now it's time for the real fun to begin." She stated as she stared at the city far behind, allowing the metal that littered the ground to return to where it came. "You will know what it is to truly fear me again my children. And I will show you that with the destruction of those who thought they could help you escape my grasp."


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to Zeo

**Author's Notes:** Here's the next chapter in the rewrites. It's a bit smaller than the last one. I decided to break it into two since my original one felt a bit rushed. Hopefully you enjoy!

 **Syber Series Chapter 2 – Back to Zeo**

It had been two days since Syberia showed up and decimated the Rangers with almost no actual effort on her part. While the Rangers chose to carry on, refusing to give into despair, they all very much felt the sting of losing so horribly.

Beyond the occasional check in on the scans for Katherine's wellbeing, the Rangers were finding it difficult to express their feelings for not being able to save her yet and found it almost impossible to even bring her up, as much as they all wanted to. Tommy of course felt it the worst. If something goes wrong with the team, it's his fault as the leader, whether anyone else blamed him or not.

With the quiet they had seen since Syberia's last transmission, the Rangers had been working hard at bringing the Zeo powers back online. Although Tommy had made requests to help with the scanning for Katherine, Zordon and Alpha managed to keep his mind on task with the other Rangers. In the last 24 hours they had managed to bring all of the Zeo Zords back online and had been working on programming updates to help them maneuver and respond better to the Rangers' commands.

"Red BattleZord programming complete." The computer voice spoke aloud, bringing a smile to Tommy's face for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"Zordon, I still don't understand how the Zeo Powers will be better against Syberia?" Tanya asked as she continued working on her programs.

"The energy and power of the Zeo Crystal is self-contained. It has no link to the morphing grid, and with it based here, Syberia cannot take its powers." Alpha answered.

"And with its unique properties of magic contained with science, these powers will be much stronger against Syberia's magic." Zordon added.

"Plus, I've managed to boost the power of the crystal by 20%!" Justin said from his console. "Syberia's warriors won't stand a chance against us!"

"I know this is not an easy subject and we've all avoided bringing it up…" Adam began, "but what about the Pink Ranger?"

"We'll get her back, Adam. I know we will." Tommy answered sternly.

"Of course we will, Tommy, but I meant more along the lines of the power. We need a Ranger to use those powers and complete the circle. Without it, we won't be at full strength nor will we be able to fully control the Zords." Adam added.

"I agree, Adam." Zordon replied. "As difficult as it is to proceed with Katherine's absence, the fact remains that as a full team you will stand a better chance at being strong enough to get her back."

"You're right Zordon. Having to tell Kat's parents the truth was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Tommy said as he remembered showing up at her home fully morphed to tell them the bad news the day Katherine was taken. He had told her parents that she had been taken to be used as bait against the Rangers. Her parents trusted the Power Rangers to save her, even while they broke down in tears of fear for their daughter not knowing when they would see her again. "But I promised them we would do everything in our power to get her back, and the best way to do that is by having a full team. I can't afford to let my anger for her kidnapping hinder our best chances at saving her."

"So, how do we decide? I mean, all my experiences with new Rangers involved us picking exceptional people that had already proved their strength of character to us." Adam asked a moment before the alarms started to sound. He moved over to one of the consoles to silence the alarm and examine the readouts. "Oh great, Syberia is downtown again but she's not alone! It's…" he started, "us."

"Us?" Tommy asked as he moved over to check the scans. "Our Turbo Powers. She's given them to three beings that I can't seem to get a lock on!"

"Ay yi yi, Zordon!" Alpha cried out. "It's three Syberians! These readouts indicate that one of them is the Prince!"

"Prince?" Tanya asked.

"Yes Rangers, Prince Jc Odin is second in command over the colonies on the moon. If he is with Syberia, then I fear she truly has located their colonies." Zordon answered.

"But Zordon, I thought they hated Syberia? Why would they be working with her?" Justin asked.

"She must have them under a powerful spell. I personally know that Jc would never work for her of his own free will. You must go face them, and be careful Rangers!"

"Right, Its morphing time!" Tommy cried out as they summoned their Zeonizers.

"ZEO RANGER TWO, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER THREE, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER FIVE, RED!"

In a bright flash of light, the Rangers appeared downtown as citizens were watching Syberia and her henchman with unease. The Rangers turned to face her and she looked at them oddly.

"What's this? Are you trying to keep the rest of the Turbo Powers away from me?" She asked as she floated down next to the three Syberians. Their faces were blank and emotionless, and their eyes were focused squarely on the Rangers.

"You better believe you will never get your hands on the rest of those powers!" Tommy replied. "And nothing you can do will give you the ability to get your hands on these powers!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" She replied with an evil grin as she began to raise her arms. "Mechanizers, arise!" She cried out as the large blast of power surged from her chest to summon her warriors. Metal began to rip apart from the buildings around them, causing the citizens to begin fleeing from the debris. As the metal formed into the creatures and they surrounded the Rangers, the Syberians stepped forward. "Zordon, I know you are watching! I hope you enjoy the show of mockery I have created with your dear Ranger powers!" She laughed as she nodded towards the Syberians. "Go ahead my children, show these Rangers what you can do!" With that, the three Syberians began to raise their hands, showing the rings they were wearing. Each Ring flashed with light as they pointed them to the sky.

"SYBER SOLDIER BLUE, VELOCIRAPTOR!" Jc cried out first. His ring began to glow blue and then the light traveled to cover his body as his transformation began. The black clothing, he was wearing a second ago, had changed into a blue suit that was made from the same material as the Rangers' suits were. A yellow vest formed around his chest and took shape. In the center of the vest, was a blue robotic 'S' that flashed as it formed. A blank, blue helmet formed around his head that only had a simple black visor for him to see through.

"SYBER SOLDIER PINK, BRACHIOSAURUS!" Alysa cried out next. Her ring began to glow pink and just like Jc, it covered her body as it began her change. Her pink suit formed around her body first, and instead of a yellow vest like Jc, a yellow stripe formed down the middle of her chest, stretching down to her belt. A pink robotic 'S' appeared inside of the stripe, flashing as it formed. A yellow skirt, lined in pink, fell from underneath her belt, and a blank, pink, helmet formed around her head with the same simple black visor.

"SYBER SOLDIER GREEN, STEGASAURUS!" Sanchez cried out last. His ring began to glow green and once more, the transformation took place. He donned a green suit, and had two yellow stripes that formed on his chest almost list suspenders with a yellow diamond in the center of his chest. Inside the diamond, laid a green robotic 'S' that also flashed as it formed. A blank, green helmet formed around his head with the simple black visor.

"What do you think of your competitors, Rangers?" Syberia asked as her warriors moved forward. "Meet the beings that will truly spell out your destruction, The Syber Soldiers!"

"Come on Syberia, evil Rangers? Talk about playing an old card! Do you know how many of those The Power Rangers have defeated?" Adam cried out.

"I think you'll find these evil Rangers a little harder to handle than you think!" She replied as she rose into the sky. "I would love to stay and watch as my army pulls you apart limb by limb, but I still have some torturing of your poor Pink Powerless Ranger to do!" Syberia laughed as she disappeared in a burst of red flames.

"Kat, no!" Tommy cried out as he tried to run forward, as if he could catch up with Syberia.

"Tommy, look out!" Adam cried too late as Jc had swooped in and delivered a nasty kick to Tommy's chest, sending him backwards and to the ground in a heap of pain.

"Is this the best the Power Rangers have to offer to face off with us?" He asked as he turned to the others.

"Maybe we'll surprise you!" Adam cried as he jumped in the air. "ZEO POWER PUNCH!" He cried as his hands lit up with energy. As he came down, he struck at Jc over and over again, but Jc managed to block all the attacks and then spun around into a kick that sent Adam flying back to the other Rangers.

"I'm surprised how light you all are. You fly through the air so easily!" Jc laughed as he raised his arms in defiance of the Rangers.

"ZEO FLYING POWER KICK!" Tommy cried as he sailed into the air. Taken by surprise, Jc was hit with the full force of Tommy's kick and sent flying back to the other Syber Soldiers as Tommy joined the rest of the Rangers. "Let's see how well they like the Zeo Power Cannon!" As the Rangers gathered together, the large cannon appeared between them.

"Zeo two power cell!"

"Zeo three power cell!"

"Zeo four power cell!"

"Zeo five power cell!" As they loaded the power cells, and began to fire, Jc stopped and raised his hands. "Fire!" The beam fired at the Soldiers, but dissipated around the Syberians with no effect.

"Ok, that's new!" Tanya cried.

"They obviously have the ability to make a force field. Work around it!" Tommy cried as they began to run toward the mechanizers. Tommy threw a kick and hit one square in the face. He turned and hit another one in the chest. When he turned again, he faced Jc.

"You caught me off guard before." Jc said as he grabbed Tommy by the neck and then threw him into the windshield of a nearby car. "It won't happen again!" He said as he quickly moved over to Tommy.

"We'll see!" Tommy cried as he rushed at Jc. He picked Jc up and ran his back into the nearest building, leaving a large indent in the concrete face. He let Jc drop and backed up and as Jc grabbed at his back, Tommy laughed. "I guess you're not so strong after all!" Jc drew his blaster and fired at Tommy, hitting him square in the chest. The force of the blast repelled Tommy back several feet and he fell over to the ground finding it hard to catch his breath.

"You tell me!" Jc ran toward Tommy faster than any human ever could. As Tommy saw him coming, he moved to the left, but was too late. Jc slammed into Tommy at his stomach and picked him up and ran Tommy's back into the side of another car.

"Back off!" Justin cried as he flew into the soldier. As Justin and Jc struggled, Sanchez approached Tanya.

"A human female. This should be the quickest death a Ranger has ever faced!" He said. "Are you ready to die?" He asked.

"Not particularly." Tanya responded, backing up slowly, looking for a way out. The Mechanizers seemed content to stay back and keep the Rangers blocked in and unable to maneuver away and had her cornered near the side of a building.

"Too bad!" Sanchez bolted at her. As he came closer, Tanya froze. When he was right in front of her, she jumped over him and he flew into the wall.

"You shouldn't run so fast. Sometimes, you can't stop in time!" Tanya joked as she backed up, watching Sanchez shake off the collision.

"You'll pay for that, human!" He cried. He jumped up, and before she could react, he grabbed her by the throat. "You will feel pain!" He tightened his grip.

"Hey E.T.! I want my powers back!" Adam cried as he rammed into Sanchez. The Soldier dropped Tanya to fight with Adam.

"My turn!" Alysa cried as she grabbed Tanya by her belt and threw her several feet away. As Tanya crashed into a car, she cried.

"Holy garbage maker!" She screamed, along with a few other profanities.

"You humans have such a vulgar way of speaking!" Sanchez cried as he threw Adam into the same car as Tanya.

"Adam, are you okay?" Tanya managed to get out.

"Ugh," He cried "I'll be okay."

"He won't!" Jc cried as he threw Justin into the pile. He landed with a flop.

"Guys!" Tommy cried as he ran to their aid. "Are you okay?" At the Rangers' nods, he turned to face the Soldiers. Jc began to laugh.

"This really is pathetic. After all this time, I don't know how Zordon thought that you weaklings could ever hope to keep us safe from Syberia. You can't even stand toe to toe with us, let alone her." He stated as the three of them started to close in on the Rangers.

"We need a new plan." Tommy said as the four of them backed up together. "We need to find a way to pull them apart like they're trying to do to us. We can beat them one at a time if we have to."

"Yeah, but how do we take on one and keep the other two busy?" Adam asked.

"Rangers, I may have a way to buy you some time!" Alpha stated over their communicators.

"What do you have in mind Alpha?" Tanya asked.

"Their powers are still connected to the Morphing Grid, even if they are altered by Syberia's Magic. Which means they are still connected to the Power Chamber and our controls. I may be able to cause a feedback surge in their powers that could potentially incapacitate them briefly." Alpha answered.

"Alpha that's awesome!" Justin cried.

"Given the apparent level of their strength though, I do not think this course of action will stall them for long, or even more than once." Zordon added. "Whatever attack you make; you'll need to make it count."

"We can't afford to draw out a divide and conquer plan then. Zordon, we're going to have to escalate the battle. It's the only way." Tommy stated.

"Understood. Good luck Rangers!" Zordon answered wearily.

"When the feedback happens, you three need to use the advantage to keep them busy while I summon the Red BattleZord. They can't have time to respond or recover, so give them all you got!" Tommy ordered as the other Rangers nodded in agreement. As the other 3 turned to face the Soldiers, Tommy rounded the corner of the building and took off, fighting back a few Mechanizers as he went.

"What's this?" Jc asked as he laughed. "Your leader chooses to run when the chips are down? Very bad form."

"Oh don't worry, he'll be back." Tanya answered with a smile.

"You know the really crappy part about this whole thing?" Adam asked as the three of them began to walk towards the Soldiers rather than back away any longer. "You guys took our powers. I mean sure, we have others and will get those back very soon, but they're still our powers."

"That kind of means that on some level, the Power Rangers still have a link to them." Justin said as he watched the Soldiers begin to contemplate what they were up to. "It'd be a shame if someone were to mess with that link…"

Within a moment, Alpha managed to create the feedback surge he was hoping for. The three Soldiers began to yell out in pain as they gripped their helmets and fell to the ground. For a brief moment, their suites began to flicker away. The Rangers took the opportunity to leap over to the Soldiers and take hold of them. They pulled them to their feet and immediately began their attacks, trying to force the Soldiers into the middle of the street together. With the pain going through their heads starting to fade, the Soldiers were beginning to defend themselves quicker than the Rangers had hoped.

"Dirty trick!" Jc stated coldly as they allowed themselves to be positioned as the Rangers were attempting to do. As soon as they made it to the middle of the street, the 'S's on the Soldiers chests flashed their respective colors.

"Mechanizers, Syber-dome!" Jc cried out to the Mechanizers that had been containing their fight around them so far. Suddenly in bright flashes of light, the Mechanizers moved in and contorted to create a small dome around the three Rangers and three Soldiers, closing them in.

"What the hell is that?" Tanya asked as they looked around the dome.

"Looks like we're locked in here with these guys!" Adam said as they turned to face the Soldiers.

* * *

"It's so adorable watching them try!" Syberia stated as she walked around the chair Katherine had been tied to. Before them an image of the battle was playing and Katherine winced as the Rangers were quickly being outmatched against the three Syberians. "Does it ache? Not being able to die with your friends?"

"Don't count my friends out yet." Katherine answered defiantly through bruised lips. "No matter how big and bad you think you are; you just aren't going to win."

"What fight are you watching?" Syberia laughed as she pulled at Katherine's hair. "Your friends are stumbling and losing to my _lackies_. Not even to my full power, or even a sliver of it! They're losing to the help!"

"You mean the help that watched while one of us got away to call in the bigger guns?" Katherine smiled as she nodded to the screen before them. Towering over the dome was the Red BattleZord.

"It makes no matter. By this time tomorrow, even your big toys will do you no good!" Syberia answered as she walked toward the screen. Behind her, a door opened and a more sophisticated human looking Mechanizer entered the room. He was well dressed in red armor covering most of his body, but his face had the unmistakable seams of metal that had been forged together, however this Mechanizer had bright blue glowing eyes on his face. As he began to speak, Katherine noticed his lack of a mouth, but his ability to form full expressions with his face nonetheless.

"My queen." He stated as he bowed before Syberia.

"Mallet, is there a reason why you're interrupting me right now?" She asked, slightly annoyed, as she turned to face her henchman.

"I have finished studying the scans of this human as you requested, and found something you might find interesting." He answered as he stood.

"And?"

"She has a fragment of the Unmade One infused with her being." He stated as he looked over to Katherine.

"Are you sure?" Syberia asked excitedly as she came closer to Katherine and began to look her over anew.

"Positive my queen." Mallet answered again.

"Well well well…. Someone has been a naughty girl!" Syberia stated as she laid across Katherine's lap and began to twirl her fingers in her hair.

"What are you talking about, you psycho?" Katherine asked as she squirmed under Syberia's weight. Syberia hopped up and then kneeled before Katherine, placing her hands on Katherine's lap and resting her chin atop them.

"You've been under an evil spell before. And not just any evil spell. One that called upon a very specific substance to control you." Syberia answered as she smiled.

"Yes…" Katherine hesitated, "Rita Repulsa put me under her control to try and destroy the Rangers, but I managed to break the spell and join them instead."

"Oh this is marvelous!" Syberia exclaimed as she stood up excitedly. "You just became my new secret weapon."

"Sorry to tell you, but after that experience Zordon used that energy to make certain I could never be put under another evil spell again." Katherine answered.

"Oh sweet heart, who has time for spells?" Syberia asked as she stroked Katherine's face. "I plan to take that small part of the Unmade One that's fused with your soul and corrupt it into full being!"

"The Unmade One?" Katherine asked as she started to wonder how well Zordon's work had protected her. Syberia smiled at Katherine dangerously as she stood, allowing several Mechanizers to enter the room and collect Katherine.

"Yes my dear. And I can't wait to see how well it manifests in you, being a Power Ranger and all!" Syberia answered in delight.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, Tommy viewed the dome below him with uncertainty. It was clear to him that it had been forged from the Mechanizers that had lingered during their battle, and without seeing the Rangers or Soldiers anywhere, he assumed they were trapped inside together.

"Zordon, are you seeing this?" He asked over his communicator.

"Yes Tommy, and as you suspect, the others are trapped inside. The Soldiers created the barrier as soon as they recovered from our attack."

"Think I can break through it and release them without hurting anyone?" Tommy asked as he readied his controls.

"If you are careful, yes. Although infused with magic, the dome is technically just metal." He answered.

"Well, let's see if we can't crack this open then." Tommy responded as he activated the commands he had prepared. The Red BattleZord leaned down and took a swing at the dome. Tommy smiled as it flipped up and went flying under the strength of his Zord. As it flew away, the Rangers and Soldiers below were surprised for a moment and caught off guard. The Rangers, expecting some sort of move, rolled away immediately to give Tommy space. He immediately charged up his Zord's arm cannon and fired at the Soldiers. They erupted in hails of sparks and explosions and were sent tumbling to the ground, barely able to move.

"Bad form guys, but I'll give you points for the tumbles!" Adam joked as the other Rangers watched the Soldiers struggle to move on the ground.

"You think this means anything to us?" Jc asked as they finally started to shakily stand. "This battle isn't over Rangers. We'll see who is laughing come tomorrow." He stated as the three Soldiers disappeared in a flash of light.

"Rangers, good work. Report to the Power Chamber." Zordon boomed over their communicators.

* * *

"It was stupid of us to allow the Red Ranger to sneak away. We would have had them finished if we hadn't done so." Jc answered as he and the others stood before Syberia. They were currently in her throne room, a very dark and cold room forged of metal and littered with control panels and tubing all over the place. Syberia was sitting on her throne smiling contently.

"Your failure is of no consequence. We've encountered exciting news that has put me in a such a good mood, I don't even feel the need to peel the skin from your bones for losing!" Syberia answered as she stood. She began to walk to the back of the throne room and activated a viewing panel as the Soldiers followed her. On the screen before them, Katherine was being strapped into a large upright cylinder that was connected to both the floor and ceiling with many tubes and circuitry.

"The human?" Alysa asked as they watched Katherine struggle.

"Not just any human. One who has been touched by Evil. A very specific brand of Evil." Syberia answered with a smile. "This human has a fragment of the Unmade One inside of her soul."

"The Unmade One?" Sanchez asked. Syberia looked to Jc and smiled.

"Yes. Your Prince here is very familiar with the Unmade One. But what matters, is that once I can help the Unmade One manifest fully within this human, no power in this Universe will be able to defeat us."

"What would you have us do in the meantime?" Jc asked.

"I want the Rangers' new Zords put out of commission. You three will infiltrate their base and disable them. Which will help to leave them defenseless against us tomorrow when we strike again." Syberia answered.

"Won't the Rangers have security against such an attack?" Alysa asked.

"None that can stop you. And it's possible they may not even detect your presence there, since you have their powers. But I will make sure you are undetected."

"That brings up another point my queen." Jc started. "Somehow they were able to make the powers backfire on us, making us weak and vulnerable to them."

"No matter. I will correct this oversight and make them think twice about using that trick again. Leave me your rings and get some rest. You will begin again this evening."

The Soldiers did as Syberia asked and left the room as she looked onto the viewing panel again. Katherine had been locked inside the large cylinder and a thick liquid was beginning to fill in around her. Syberia smiled at the terror on Katherine's face.

"Don't worry my dear. It'll all be over soon."


	3. Chapter 3 - Fighting a Loosing Battle

**Syber Series Chapter 3 – Fighting a Loosing Battle**

 _One Week Ago…._

It was a warm day in Florida as Kimberly Hart stepped off the plane she had been riding. She was returning from a vacation in Angel Grove that hadn't exactly gone as planned. Once again, simply being in Angel Grove had put her life in danger when Divatox had kidnapped both her and Jason Scott to use as sacrifices to Maligore's power. As scary as it was though, Kim had to admit to herself that she missed being the Pink Ranger, almost as much as she missed her friends. Being back there with Jason and Tommy brought up a lot of good memories that Kim was now having a hard time ignoring.

"Kim!" A voice cried out from the crowd as Kim made her way out of the gate. She didn't have to even look to know who it was. She made her way through and came up to the tall blonde man and smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Eric, I missed you!" She said as she squeezed him tight. "I told you I could get a cab though, you didn't have to come and get me!"

"I know, but I wanted to!" Eric replied as he picked up her bag for her, and they began to walk. "So, how was the trip back? Did you manage to surprise your friends?"

"Oh yeah!" She laughed to herself. She had planned to surprise the others with Jason's help and had done more than surprise them when they discovered she was Divatox's hostage.

"And everything with the shelter went well?" He asked.

"Very! The guys managed to win ten thousand dollars to help keep it open. You should have seen the look on those kids' faces when they found out!" She replied as they made their way out of the airport.

"And how was the _rest_ of the trip?" He asked.

"Oh, you mean the Tommy parts?" She replied as she smiled. "They were good. He's even dating a friend of ours now. You should see them together, they seem amazing!"

"So no hard feelings like you were expecting?"

"Nope, none at all. Which was a major relief!" She answered, leaving out the fact that the danger they were in left little time for her and Tommy to discuss any of their sudden break up anyway.

"Well good! I'm glad you had a great time, and I'm even happier that you're back!" Eric said as he put an arm around Kim's shoulder and kissed her on the head.

* * *

 _Present Day…._

Tommy was dreading this visit, almost more than the first time he had gone. When he told Katherine's parents of her disappearance, it was heart breaking to have to do it as a Power Ranger. He wasn't able to console them the way he would have as Tommy, not without giving away their identities. But after they called him and asked him to come over, Tommy knew he would have to pretend like he had no idea what was going on. He was going to have to lie to them and show the hurt and anger of Katherine being taken away from him as well as them, and he didn't know if he could do it.

Of course, it wouldn't take much for him to show those reactions, as he had been feeling them since the moment she was taken. No, the problem would be having to walk in the door with a smile as if nothing was wrong. He hated this part of being a Ranger. Lying to the ones closest to them, even if it was for their own safety and protection.

As he walked up to the door, he barely knocked before it was opened and before him stood Kat's mother. He could tell she had been crying but had put on a brave face to greet him.

"Good morning Mrs. Hillard!" Tommy stated as she welcomed him in. "Have you been crying?"

"I have Tommy, which is part of why I asked you to come over." She answered as she motioned for Tommy to sit on the couch. Kat's father was seated in a chair across from the couch with his head hung low.

As Tommy sat down, he felt their pain and felt even more guilty for what he was about to do.

"Is something wrong? Where's Kat?" He asked as he looked to them both. Kat's mother sat next to him and put a hand on his hand.

"I know this will be hard to hear, but she's missing." She responded.

"What? How? When?" Tommy asked, trying to sound as angry as he felt.

"According to the Power Rangers, she was taken four days ago now." Kat's father answered. "We're not sure why, or how it happened, but apparently she was taken by one of those monsters that likes to attack the world,"

"Why would they take Kat? And what do the Power Rangers have to do with this?" Tommy asked as he stood up.

"We don't know Tommy." Kat's mother answered as her eyes began to water. "We asked the same questions when the Red Ranger came to tell us, and all he knew was that whoever took her wanted to use her as leverage against them."

Kat's father stood along with Tommy and hugged him tightly.

"We didn't want to worry you, but we have no idea if she's still alive or not. And the Power Rangers aren't exactly giving us any other information or help." He stated. "We never should have moved here." He said as he sat back down and buried his head in his hands.

"But, I don't understand, why haven't they saved her yet? I mean, that's what they do right?" Tommy asked as he allowed himself to begin to cry. He knew the answers already, but knew he had to question their actions like any other civilian would do.

"We don't know. There must be more to the story than they are telling us." Kat's mother answered as she looked up to Tommy. "That's why we decided to ask you here and tell you this. We were wondering if you knew anything or any reason why they would pick her? I mean, how can she possibly be important to those monsters?"

"I… I don't know. There's nothing. We've never even seen the Power Rangers in person before, it makes no sense!" Tommy answered.

"You have to know something!" Kat's dad shouted as he stood up and grabbed Tommy by the shoulders. "You were with her all the time! And now she's gone for four days and you haven't even called?"

Tommy was taken back. He expected a lot from this meeting, but not this. The stunned look on his face caught Kat's father off guard as well.

"You do know something don't you?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at Tommy.

"I swear, I don't!" Tommy answered as he broke away from Kat's father. "I know you're just trying to find out whatever you can, and believe me, I intend to do the same." He stated. "But, I have faith in the Power Rangers. If they said they're going to save her, they will."

"I know. I'm sorry Tommy. We didn't mean to make it seem as if we were accusing you." Kat's mother said as she hugged Tommy. "We just want our little girl back. How could someone take her from us?" She asked as she began to cry.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Tommy said as he made his way toward the door. The emotions in the room became too hard to handle for him any longer. This kind of lying was not what he signed on for. Before Kat's parents could say anything else, Tommy left and teleported home as soon as he was out of their house.

* * *

 _Two days ago…._

Kimberly was worn out from the day's workout with her coach, and was never more excited to see her bed when she got home. She hadn't realized how easily taking a week away from training could hinder her progress. For the first time since she first left Angel Grove, she truly understood why her coach had pushed her so hard back in Angel Grove.

She wasn't sure why she kept thinking back to that time though. She knew it wasn't because of the broken relationship with Tommy. And it wasn't because of the friends she was missing either. But she couldn't understand why she was suddenly feeling more and more out of place here. She had devoted her life to the Pan Global games and had actually brought home a silver medal in last year's games. Her coach had her convinced that this year she could take the gold, but after today's workout, she wasn't so sure anymore.

After taking a shower and making a sandwich to eat, she settled in on her couch and turned on the TV. The apartment she had was nice, but still didn't feel like home. But still, she was grateful for it and for finally having a space of her own. As she was finishing the last bite of her sandwich, a knock at her door took her attention away from the TV. When she answered, Eric was at the other side.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" She asked as she smiled and hugged him.

"Well, I would have called first, but you haven't answered my calls in the last two days." He stated as he entered her apartment and closed the door behind him. Kim looked down sheepishly as they sat on her couch together.

"I'm so sorry, I've just been in training mode pretty hard core. Taking the week off really softened me up and I need to work hard to get back on track." She answered. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can." He answered. "But are you sure that's all it is? Nothing about being home again you want to talk about?"

"Ok, so maybe taking my visit is making me a little homesick, but I'll get over it. I just miss my friends and the life I had there. Being there for even a week made me realize how much I was missing it."

"Well, maybe you should go back more often then. I mean, it is where you grew up, and everyone that matters to you is there." Eric said as he stroked her hair.

"Not everyone." Kim said as she smiled and leaned in to give Eric a kiss.

* * *

"I don't think I can do that again." Tommy said to his friends. They had gathered in the park and were sitting together at a secluded bench so he could recount the details of his visit with Katherine's parents. "They were so hurt and scared about not knowing anything. And I have some answers to give them, but I can't do it, not as Tommy or as the Red Ranger."

"I can't imagine." Tanya said as she put a hand on his back. "We'll get through this Tommy. Once we get Kat back, none of this will matter."

"It's scary." Adam stated as they all looked to him. "We've all been kidnapped at some point, but this is the first time we're completely unable to do anything about it. I can't imagine putting my parents through this."

"Me either. Especially after what I went through to get them back." Tanya added.

"Well, maybe next time it'll be me they take. No one to miss me really." Justin stated.

"Justin, that's not true…" Tommy started.

"Sorry, I know that. I was just trying to lighten the mood." Justin said sheepishly.

"We have to do something. We can't keep sitting around waiting for Syberia to make a move. We need to take the fight to her if we want to rescue Katherine." Tommy stated.

"We're not going to be able to do that without a Pink Ranger." Adam replied.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. We should get to Zordon. I need to fill him in and we need to make a plan." Tommy stated. The others agreed as they stood up and teleported to the Power Chamber.

* * *

"It's amazing to see the subtle changes." Syberia stated as she looked over Katherine's sleeping form. Her features had begun to shift slightly, seemingly strengthening her body. Syberia smiled to herself as she moved her hand along the cylinder Katherine was in. "How long do you think it will take to manifest within her?" She asked to Mallet, who had been monitoring Katherine's vitals and progress constantly since she was placed in this stasis.

"It's hard to say my Queen. The rate of development is constantly changing. It would seem the human is fighting the changes, even in her slumber." Mallet answered. "But the mental connections are forging through quite quickly. I believe once they are complete, the rest of the transition will be seamless."

"Perfect! Keep me updated on her progress. I need to go attend to our other guests now." Syberia stated as she turned to leave the room.

"Of course my Queen." Mallet answered as he bowed to her exiting form. Syberia moved along the halls of her ship, making her way back to her throne room where she knew the Soldiers were waiting for her. As she entered the room, they bowed before her and moved aside to allow her to sit on her throne.

"So, I take it everything went well last night?" She asked as she looked to each of them.

"Yes my Queen. The Rangers' Zords have been disabled as instructed. They will not be able to call upon them anytime soon to fight against us." Jc answered.

"And you had no interruptions from any of them?" Syberia asked.

"No my Queen, they were completely unable to detect us within their base." Alysa responded with a smile.

"We were even able to get into the Power Chamber while Zordon and the Android were recharging and planted the device you gave us as well." Sanchez added.

"Perfect. The next time they try to disrupt your powers again, it will be quite the show indeed!" Syberia smiled. "I think it's time to put some of these plans to good use. I want you to go down to their city and begin an attack on the citizens. That will be more than enough to draw out the Rangers." Syberia said as she stood before the Soldiers. "Once the Rangers try to disrupt your powers again, everything will fall into place and then, you can call upon your new toys."

"Of course my Queen." Jc answered as they stood together, preparing to leave.

"But first…." Syberia started as she walked toward them. "I'm going to provide you with a small upgrade." Syberia began to touch each of their rings and as she did, they flashed red with power momentarily. "You'll know when to make use of these upgrades, and they should work quite well in forcing the Rangers to do as I want." As she finished with their rings, she moved back to sit at her throne.

"We will not disappoint you!" Alysa said before the three Soldiers began their transformations.

* * *

"Look, I know it's going to be asking a lot of her, but right now we need her." Tommy said to Zordon and the others as they convened in the Power Chamber. "I know she'll help us."

"Tommy, no one disagrees that Kimberly would most certainly help us again in our time of need. Her help with Lerigot just recently has demonstrated as much." Zordon responded. "My only fear is in disrupting the life Kimberly has built for herself. A life that she gave this all up for in the first place."

"I'm the last person that wants to drag her back in to this, but what choice do we have? We need to be at full power to even attempt a rescue of Katherine. You said so yourself." Tommy argued.

"I have been running scans on local persons of interest that may be able to take on the powers to help us, with minimal disruption to their lives." Alpha interjected as he began to type some commands into the nearest console. "I can bring up profiles on the viewing screen if you'd like to look some of them over?"

"Maybe they're right Tommy. We should consider all options in this." Adam added.

Tommy looked down and swallowed hard. "It's not just that… This is Kat we're talking about." He stated as he looked up. "Who else can we possibly trust to help us save her other than Kim?"

Before anyone could respond, the alarms began to blare through the Power Chamber, causing everyone to jump to attention. As they worked to silence the screaming sounds, Alpha brought up an image on the viewing screen of downtown Angel Grove.

"Ay yi yi! The Soldiers are back downtown again attacking civilians!" Alpha cried as they watched the viewing screen together.

"Great, what's their plan now?" Tanya asked as the Rangers gathered together.

"I guess we won't know until we go." Tommy answered. "We'll have to continue this discussion after we stop them."

"Be careful Rangers. You know there is likely an ulterior motive to this attack. Keep your guards up." Zordon warned.

"This time we're ready for them!" Adam responded. "Come on guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER TWO, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER THREE, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER FIVE, RED!" As the Rangers finished their transformations, they were immediately teleported into the middle of downtown. Once more, citizens were evacuating, trying to stay as far away from the danger as they could. The Rangers moved quickly to try and help as many people out of harm's way as they could.

"You've finally showed up to play!" Jc laughed as he and the Other Soldiers began to walk towards the Rangers.

"You looked lost, so we figured we'd come help you find your way back home!" Tommy answered as they positioned themselves between the Soldiers and the remaining citizens that were fleeing.

"You are the ones lost, Rangers. We've already proven that we are stronger and better than you, yet you still come to face us and try to stand in our way." Alysa stated.

"As long as we can stand, we'll always be in your way!" Adam shouted.

"Let's see what we can do about that!" Jc cried as the Soldiers launched themselves at the Rangers.

Jc made it to Tommy first, jumping into a spinning kick that connected with Tommy's head and sent him tumbling back. As Adam tried to send a high kick to Jc's head to force him back, Sanchez grabbed his leg and used it to lift Adam and toss him away from the others before turning to Justin and backhanding him, forcing him to stumble back as well. Jc quickly turned and sent a side kick into Tanya's stomach, sending her flying backwards to land in pain at Alysa's feet.

"Come now little girl, let's have some fun!" Alysa said as she grabbed Tanya and forced her to stand and began throwing punches that Tanya was having a hard time contending with. Alysa began to laugh as she attacked, becoming less and less focused on her movements and enjoying the struggle Tanya was putting up. Tanya took advantage of this and when Alysa dropped her guard just once, Tanya shot out and nailed her in the side of the head with a strong high kick that forced Alysa backwards.

"Zeo Power Clubs!" Tanya cried as she summoned her weapons, two yellow clubs connected almost like nunchakus. She spun around and began to go on the offensive, using her momentum to add power behind her hits as she swung her weapons into Alysa over and over again. Her final hit caused Alysa to fall to the ground and Tanya flipped backwards and regarded her. "Having fun yet?"

"Oh, I'm about to!" Alysa stated coldly as she began to stand. She quickly spun around and in a bright flash of pink light, produced her weapon in her hands. "BRACHIOSAURUS SPIRAL STAFF!" She cried as the long staff appeared. It was pink with etched details of yellow along the length of the staff, and at one end was a small spiral tip, and the other had a much larger spiral tip that began to spin and spark with power as Alysa smiled at Tanya behind her helmet.

Elsewhere, Sanchez was contending with both Adam and Justin at the same time. They had recovered quickly from his initial attack, but even with both attacking him together, they were finding it hard to break through his defenses. They could tell he was mostly trying to keep them distracted and not trying to put either out of commission just yet.

"Zeo Power Hatchets!" Adam cried as he summoned his weapons. As they appeared, he immediately began to attack Sanchez trying to make an opening for Justin to strike.

"Zeo Power Axes!" Justin cried as he called upon his weapons as well. Doing so provided just enough distraction to Sanchez for Adam to get the upper hand and land a strike to Sanchez's chest. As he recoiled, Justin came in to strike, hitting him in the arm and then also landing a blow to his stomach that made Sanchez double over and drop to the ground.

"Justin, you need to go help Tommy. I can handle him from here." Adam ordered as he began to step toward Sanchez. As Justin nodded, Sanchez stood and spun around in place as a green light flashed from his hands.

"STEGASAURUS DISCUS!" He cried as his weapon materialized in his hands. It was a large green disc with yellow etching on its face, and large spikes protruding from it. It was rounded just enough to double as a shield, which Sanchez hoisted and tossed to Justin, connecting with his midsection and sending him to the ground before it bounced back to Sanchez's hands. "I didn't say I was done with you two yet!"

Behind them, Tommy had been contending with Jc, both skilled and neither seeming to get the upper hand in their fighting. As Tommy would go on the offensive, Jc would defend perfectly, and the same for Tommy when Jc would strike at him. Sensing that this style would get them nowhere, Tommy decided to lax his defenses. As Jc began landing hits, he stepped up his attack striking faster and faster as he went. Finally, Tommy saw an opening and side stepped an over directed punch from Jc to come back around and land a solid hit to Jc's face, forcing him to tumble backwards on the ground.

"Zeo Power Sword!" Tommy called as his sword materialized in his hands. He jumped forward and struck Jc in the chest several times as he was getting up, forcing him to fall to the ground in pain. Taking advantage, Tommy jumped up hoisting his sword in the air and brought it down with all his strength to Jc.

"VELOCIRAPTOR CLAWS!" Jc cried as he summoned his weapons in a bright blue flash and managed to block Tommy's attack at the last moment. His large blue claws were attached at his forearms and covered the rest of his arms, with the claws overhanging his fist a good deal. Each claw was as big as Jc's chest and had the same yellow ornate etching as the other weapons had. Enjoying the surprised reaction of Tommy, Jc used his free claw to sweep at Tommy's leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Jc then brought his claw up and struck hard at Tommy's chest. As Jc stood, he delivered a hard kick to Tommy's midsection that sent him skidding across the road painfully.

"Tommy!" Tanya yelled as she watched him struggle to stand. Her distraction was a welcome opportunity to Alysa, who drove the large spiral end of her staff into Tanya's chest, causing a hail of sparks to erupt. She came back around quickly with the other end and swept Tanya's legs out from under her, causing her to crumble to the ground as well. Alysa stabbed her staff into the ground, causing a violent ripple of power to shake the ground and send Tanya flying into Tommy. As they collided and crashed to the ground again, Justin and Adam were quickly flung on top of them from a well-placed strike of Sanchez's weapon.

"How do you like our new toys?" Jc asked as the Soldiers regrouped, watching the Rangers struggle to stand.

"Not bad. Let's see how they hold up against ours!" Tommy stated as they all grabbed their swords and blasters from their holsters and combined them to make their powered up blasters. They quickly took aim and fired at the Soldiers, but Sanchez reacted faster and blocked their blasts with his discus, causing the blast to fire back upon the Rangers. They all erupted in sparks as they crumbled to the ground and felt the full pain of their blasts.

"I grow tired of playing with these mosquitos." Alysa stated as she turned to Jc and Sanchez. "Let's have some real fun!"

"I agree! I think it's time to show them our other toys!" Jc answered as they each put their weapons away and raised their hands to the sky.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" They all shouted as a blast of light raised from each of their rings and shot up into the sky, where all three lights combined and flashed white, creating a large portal in the air. As the wind whipped around, three large Zords descended from the sky and crashed to the ground causing tremors to wreak havoc on the surrounding area.

"Oh my god, they have Zords!" Tanya yelled as the Rangers finally found the strength to stand and stared ahead to the massive Zords.

"I guess we know what Syberia did with our Turbo Zords." Adam answered.

"We need to call our Zords now!" Tommy stated to the others. "We'll use the Super Zeo Zords to try and contain these!" They stood together and raised their hands to the sky.

"WE NEED SUPER ZEO ZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted. They immediately knew something was wrong. Usually when summoning their Zords, the Rangers could feel a burst of power from within themselves, as the activation of the Zords rejuvenated their power. But at the moment, nothing was happening.

"What's going on?" Justin asked as they looked to each other.

"Something's definitely wrong!" Adam answered. "Alpha, what's wrong with our Zords?"

"Ay yi yi Rangers! They aren't responding to any commands!" Alpha replied from their communicators.

"Alpha, how is that possible? We just got them back online yesterday and everything was in perfect working order!" Tanya cried.

"I just don't know Rangers! I've tried everything I can to bring them online and nothing is working!" He replied.

"Then we need to try the feedback surge again. Maybe it'll disrupt their powers enough to disable these Zords before they can do any damage to the city!" Tommy ordered.

"Right Tommy! Activating surge now!" Alpha responded.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. The Rangers gripped their helmets as their bodies erupted in sparks of fire and they collapsed to the ground. Their suits began to flicker in and out before dissipating completely, leaving the Rangers on the ground unmorphed and in severe pain.

"We thought you might try that nasty move on us again, that's why we made sure it would backfire in a spectacular way while we were busy disabling all of your Zords last night. Now you know what it feels like." Jc spat as he and the others stepped forward. "You are no longer a concern for us. Say goodbye to your pathetic city Rangers!" He cried as the three Soldiers turned away and jumped into their Zords.

Jc made it to his first, a large Blue Velociraptor. It was the shortest of the three Zords, and stood on two large hind legs, with its forearms held up near its broad chest and a long tail behind it. As he settled in the cockpit, he pressed his ring against a panel before him that caused his Zords eyes to flash blue before it let out a thunderous roar across the sky.

Alysa blew a kiss in the direction of the Rangers as she jumped up to her pink Zord, easily the largest of the three. It was a large Brachiosaurus that stood high on four legs with an elongated neck and large tail that whipped behind it. As she landed in her cockpit, she also pressed her ring against a panel before her that caused her Zords eye to flash pink as it let loose a loud roar as well.

Sanchez ignored the Rangers completely as he jumped into the sky to enter his Zord. It was sized in between the size of the other two, sitting lower to the ground and shining green. It had large spikes along its entire backside, cascading all the way down its tail, ending in a large mass of spikes at the end. As he entered his cockpit, he pressed his ring against a panel before him that caused his Zords eyes to flash green as it reared up and howled in the air before stomping down on the ground causing it to shake around him.

As the Rangers found the strength to stand together, they watched helplessly as each of the three Zords began to move away from them and turn their attention to the city before them.

"Man, this can't be happening!" Adam cried.

"These guys just keep getting stronger and stronger!" Tanya added as she bent over holding her stomach.

"We need to get back to the Power Chamber, now." Tommy replied as he looked to the others.


	4. Chapter 4 - Turning The Tides

**Syber Series Chapter 4 – Turning The Tides**

The wailing of the sirens in the air was almost deafening to the citizens of Angel Grove. In only a few short minutes, the three mechanical beasts that had been unleashed on the city were causing unbelievable destruction to every building they came across. The sirens meant to warn citizens to stay inside and out of harm's way were of no use, as the machines were devastating so much of the city that no one was safe inside or outside of the buildings.

The Police had responded quickly, and were trying to do their best to evacuate the citizens safely, but they realized it was a losing battle when the rubble that had been falling to the ground began to form into hundreds of Mechanizers that immediately began attacking and detaining the fleeing citizens.

The Rangers felt powerless as they watched the destruction, running through the streets and trying to help as many people as they could. They had tried teleporting moments before the invasion began, but found their communicators completely disabled. They weren't sure if that meant there was something wrong with their communicators, or if there was something wrong at the Power Chamber.

"We have to hurry; this is getting too far out of hand!" Tommy shouted as he kicked a Mechanizer that was attempting to hold down a mother and her young son. It swung back around and Tommy blocked the incoming punch before spinning around using the Mechanizer's own force to flip it over on the ground and then he slammed his foot through the Mechanizer's head.

"Tommy, are you even sure this thing is still there?" Adam asked as he jumped into a spin kick to another Mechanizer's head. Tanya and Justin were helping the mother and her son to stand up and ushering them to flee towards the Police they could see stationed at the end of the street.

"Yes. Billy told me he left it at his house in case of emergencies. It's our only option for getting to the Power Chamber right now." Tommy answered as they looked around to make sure no more Mechanizers were in the immediate vicinity causing trouble.

"What about this Billy's parents? What are we going to say to them?" Justin asked.

"Billy told his parents the truth before he left. They're one of the few people of Angel Grove we trusted with our secret. There won't be any issues there." Tanya replied.

"I just hope everything is ok with Alpha and Zordon." Adam added as they continued along down the streets, trying to head towards Billy's house.

"I just hope Syberia isn't taking this chance to spread the invasion past Angel Grove. It's gonna be hard enough to handle all of this without having to worry about covering other cities too." Tommy said.

They continued along, taking care of a few more groups of Mechanizers along the way and were relieved when they finally came upon the street Billy used to live on. Tommy realized they were in luck as they approached Billy's house; his parents were outside packing up their car.

"Tommy!" Billy's dad yelled as the Rangers ran up. "What in the world is going on out there?"

"We're in big trouble and need to get into Billy's garage." Tommy answered as they all started to walk towards the back of the house. Billy's dad followed, pulling his keys out of his pocket as they went.

"Billy said you might be needing this, but I honestly thought you all had everything under control these days. It's been so peaceful!" He answered as he began fiddling with the lock to the garage.

"Yeah, so did we. But right now we're stuck without powers or any way to get back to our base to do something about it." Adam responded.

"We really appreciate your help here, Mr. Cranston!" Tanya added as he finally opened the garage lock and pulled the door up.

"I just hope this old thing still works!" He replied as they all entered the garage and he removed the tarp from the old VW Bug that was parked away tightly in the garage. "I think Billy affectionately named this the 'Rad Bug' if I remember correctly!" He stated with a smile.

"When this is all over, I'll bring this back Mr. Cranston. I know how important it was to Billy." Tommy stated as he hugged Billy's dad.

"Don't worry about it, just go save the world! And be careful!" Mr. Cranston demanded as the four Rangers piled inside the car.

* * *

Down in Florida, Kimberly had spent the better part of her morning listening to music and cleaning her apartment. She found the tasks easily suited to keeping her mind busy and not thinking about home. Her coach had started to notice that she was distracted and suggested to her that she take the day to clear her mind and find resolution to her distractions so they could continue their training. She was trying, but kept coming back to the fact that she just missed it, and wasn't sure if her desire to compete outweighed the hole she was feeling currently.

As she was finishing with a few dishes in the kitchen, a knock at her door brought her out of her head. She quickly made her way over and answered it to find Eric on the other side once again. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey! Coach gave me the day off, so I was thinking we should go to the beach!" She said as she let him in and started back to the kitchen.

"You haven't seen the news, have you?" Eric asked as he picked up her remote control and turned on the TV. "It's on every channel." He said as Kimberly began walking back to see what he was talking about.

"What's on every channel?" She asked as she stood next to him and watched the news broadcast he turned on. A woman in a blazer with short brown hair was speaking on camera while sirens could be heard in the background.

" _No discernible path can be determined as to where these machines are heading, but the destruction continues to pile up in downtown Angel Grove. Officials have been attempting to evacuate as many people as they can, but the militarized forces filling the streets are quickly overpowering their efforts. It is unclear as to whether or not the attack on Angel Grove will spill into surrounding cities, but the President has ordered evacuation for the entire state of California."_

"What the hell is going on?" Kim asked as she looked to Eric. The screen quickly switched to live footage from Angel Grove, depicting the large Zords that were attacking Angel Grove. Kimberly quickly noticed the Rangers were nowhere to be seen.

" _Reports have been coming in that these machines seem to be piloted by 3 beings that could only be described as "A New version of the Power Rangers" but we have yet to confirm if the reports are accurate or not. The Power Rangers have not been seen since the attack began, begging the question on all of Angel Grove's minds, where are the Power Rangers?"_

"This is completely insane. I mean, I know you said attacks used to happen all the time in the last few years, and I've even seen a few news reports about it, but nothing you told me ever sounded as heavy as this." Eric stated

"I can't believe this is happening…. Who are those guys?" She asked, more to herself than to Eric.

"No idea. But this is scary Kim. What if this starts happening everywhere?" He asked. Kim began to shake her head in response.

"No, the Power Rangers will be there, I know they will." Kim said with a determined face. "Eric, I have to make some calls. I need to check on my friends. Can I call you later?" Kim asked as she started to push him toward the front door.

"Yeah, a-are you sure? I can stay?" He stated apprehensively as she opened the front door.

"I'm sure. I appreciate it, I really do, but you should be with your family right now. If this does start happening everywhere, I promise, I'll come find you." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I promise."

"Ok, just call me when you can, let me know what you find out?" He asked.

"Of course!" She responded as she hugged him and they said their goodbyes. As soon as the door was closed, Kim ran straight to her bedroom and opened her dresser drawer to pull out the spare communicator all the old Rangers had. They decided a long time ago that they would all keep them in case of emergencies, like this.

"Alpha, come in." She spoke into the communicator as she brought it up to her face. The familiar error sound chimed that let her know communication systems were down. "What is going on?"

* * *

As the Rad Bug touched down inside their base, the Rangers looked around warily. The control panels around the Power Chamber were all smoking, and the lights had all gone out, leaving only the flashing lights of the alarms to provide any sight to the Rangers. They stepped out of the car cautiously, finding the silence alarming.

"Man, this place is trashed!" Tanya said as she looked around in shock.

"Alpha?" Tommy called out, looking around the Power Chamber for signs of the Android.

"Rangers!" Alpha cried out quietly. The Rangers turned to the back of the room to see Alpha laying in a pile of glass on the ground at the foot of the display cases for their old suits. His chest looked badly singed and was still smoking, like the consoles around the room. They all ran over quickly to his side.

"Alpha, are you alright?" Tanya asked as they helped him to sit up carefully.

"A few of my systems were damaged in the explosion, but my self repair program has already begun working. I should be fine in a few hours." Alpha responded with ragged speech, seeming as though his power cells were on the verge of shutting down. "Somehow the feedback surge redirected to us, causing all of our systems to overload. I tried to back away from the console, but the blast knocked me all the way back here. How did you manage to get here?"

"We used Billy's Rad Bug." Adam answered. "Everything seems to be down." He added as he looked around the room.

"Including Zordon." Justin said as he nodded to the empty warp tube.

"I'm so sorry Rangers, I don't know how this happened!" Alpha answered, his speech slightly slurring.

"They did it Alpha." Tommy answered. "Somehow they got in here last night and disabled the Zords and did something to our systems to make this happen."

"Ay yi…" Alpha's voice cut out as the lights on his body and visor turned off. The Rangers looked to each other with looks of worry on their faces. "yi Rangers!" He cried out suddenly, startling the Rangers. "My system control module is shorting out Rangers. I may not have much time before I shut down to finish repairs."

"What can we do to help Alpha?" Justin asked.

"I'll be fine, and once I'm back I can get our systems repaired and bring Zordon's connection to our dimension back online." Alpha answered.

"How do we get our powers back Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"You need to…" Alpha's voice cut out again as his systems shut down once more. This time a single red button on his chest began flashing.

"What's this?" Adam asked as he pushed the button. Suddenly static started playing from one of the consoles along the wall. As they all turned to see the source, one of the viewing monitors lit up to show an image of Billy on the screen.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never call!" He cried as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Billy!" Tommy smiled as he stood up and walked over to the screen. "How?"

"You pressed the red button, didn't you?" Billy asked, smiling when Tommy nodded in answer. "I set up a subroutine in Alpha's system banks before I left. If he was ever damaged severely, it automatically sends me a signal. If he shuts down, the button is basically a speed dial to call me. I know I should have told you guys that, but I knew none of you would be able to resist pressing the big blinking light for long. I've been sitting here waiting to hear from someone for the last 30 minutes since I couldn't get through to you!" Billy said as he started to look around. "I can't see very much in there, but it doesn't look good. What's going on Tommy?"

"We're in big trouble. The short story is, a feedback surge took out all of our systems and took our powers away. Everything is down, and now so is Alpha and even Zordon lost his connection to the Power Chamber. There's a major attack happening and I don't know what to do or how to fix any of it." Tommy answered as it looked like he was close to breaking down.

"Tommy, I'll help you get through this. That's what friends do." Billy said as he gave Tommy a reassuring smile and then turned slightly to the side. "Alpha regularly uploads a backup of the Power Chamber files to me, just in case anything happens." Billy said as he began typing on something on his end that sounded like a keyboard. "If I'm reading this right, it seems you guys created your new powers using the Power Chamber's main frame and a direct tap into the Morphing Grid?"

"We did. But, we are back to using the Zeo powers currently." Tommy answered.

"Oh, well that one's easy then. The feedback surge must have disrupted your connection to your individual crystals. The five of you just need to touch your individual subsections of the Zeo crystal to rebind to it and bring your powers back online."

"Does it have to be all five of us? Katherine is currently missing and being held hostage." Tommy asked.

"Tommy…." Billy began, "what the hell is going on there?" Tommy hung his head in response.

"Hell is exactly right. We're losing, big time."

"I'm coming back. Get Alpha moved onto a table, I'll work on him when I get there and try to get him online again."

"Are you sure? Everything is down, I have no idea when we'd be able to send you back." Tommy warned.

"Yes. You obviously need my help, and you're going to get it." Billy said as he ended the communication.

* * *

Back in the city, fighter jets were finally showing up on the scene and began firing upon the large Zords, to no effect. All three continued their rampages ignoring the attempts to slow them down. Neither the gunfire nor the missiles they tried using against them seemed to be having any effect.

In the streets of Angel Grove, military tanks had also arrived and began firing their weapons at the Mechanizers over running the streets to much greater effect. But even though their weapons were able to destroy the Mechanizers, more continued to form in their place. The damaged buildings all around continued to provide materials for creating the creatures, and currently most buildings barely looked like skeletons of their former selves. Most of the people had been evacuated except for the Police and military forces that were doing all they could to try and contain the threats they were faced with.

Deep in the streets, some stragglers were still trying to find a safe way out of danger, but with the constant influx of more and more Mechanizers, almost no where seemed to be clear for escape. Two teenagers were trying to hide from a small group of Mechanizers that was currently rampaging through the street they were on, seemingly in search of any people left. The two teens had found a dumpster to hide behind and were currently trying to eye around for an easy exit.

"Bulky, these things are everywhere! How are we going to get out of here?" The skinnier of the two asked.

"I don't know Skull, let me think!" The larger teen spat back. "Where are the Power Rangers? Shouldn't they be here taking care of all this by now?"

"Maybe these things are keeping them too busy to help. We should stay put, you know the Rangers always find us!"

"And maybe these things will enjoy wearing our rib cages at hats!" Bulk angrily responded. "The Power Rangers aren't coming. We have to figure out a way out of this ourselves! Maybe we can even be the heroes!"

"Bulky… I think we better move quick." Skull said as he started grabbing at Bulk's jacket.

"Not until it's clear!" Bulk responded. "We're safer here."

"I don't think so!" Skull cried as he forced Bulk forward. As they looked back, a Mechanizer had its bladed hand embedded in the dumpster where their heads had been a moment before. The two teens screamed as they scrambled to get up. The Mechanizer wrenched its hand free and began to walk towards them as several others caught sight of them and also made moves to box them in.

"This is not how we go out! We go out fighting Skull, are you with me?" Bulk shouted as he shook Skull's shoulders.

"Yeah, these guys are gonna have to work for our rib cages!" Skull replied as he frowned and rubbed at his midsection. Bulk raised his fists and began to cry out as he charged at the Mechanizer. He barreled through and used his momentum to swing a punch at the Mechanizer's face, but it collided with the metal creating a loud hollow banging noise and Bulk recoiled holding his fist.

The Mechanizer grabbed him by the shirt and hoisted him in the air with one hand before tossing him back several feet, using him to knock down Skull as well. They both cried out as they hit the ground and scrambled to try and get up as the Mechanizer began to approach them again. They both looked up as one of the Mechanizers was kicked from behind and forced to tumble forward. As the other Mechanizers turned to look, two more young men stood before them, both with dark hair and standing firm. One of them in black held a metal rod in his hand and swung it around like a sword, and the other in blue had a long pole tucked behind his arm.

"Boy are we glad to see you!" Skull stated happily as they both darted around the Mechanizer and joined the two boys.

"You guys need to get out of here. Jason and I can handle this." The boy in blue responded.

"Rocky, you should go with them. You shouldn't risk hurting your back again." Jason said as he swung the metal rod around again and eyed the Mechanizers that were grouping up before them.

"What, and let you have all the fun? I don't think so. I'm not letting you face these guys alone." Rocky answered before turning back to the other two. "Go, now. Find somewhere safe and stay there." Bulk and Skull nodded as they took off running, yelling good luck behind them.

"So, these are the guys that put a hurt on our friends." Jason said as they stepped forward and the Mechanizers regarded them both. "Let's show them why that was a bad idea." Rocky nodded as the two of them jumped forward and began to fight with the machines.

* * *

"I know; the reports have been playing all morning." Kim stated into the phone as she paced around her living room. "I've been trying to get in touch with anyone out there, but phone lines are all busy and my communicator isn't working. What if something is seriously wrong Trini?"

"I don't know, but there's not much we can do. My communicator is down too, so it's got to be something with the Command Center, not us." Trini answered on the other side of the line. "And you don't think whatever is attacking is from this Divatox lady?"

"No, the creatures I keep seeing on the news don't look anything like what Divatox had. And I also don't think she has anywhere near the smarts to pull off an attack like this. I mean it when I say that chick is seriously lacking in brains. I think this is something new, and obviously way stronger." Kim answered. "It's driving me crazy not being able to do anything right now, I don't know how you guys did it after you left."

"It was hard, for sure. When you guys lost your powers and the ThunderZords, Jason Zack and I were watching the news reports constantly. It broke our hearts not being there with you, and I can imagine you're feeling that way now." Trini answered. "But it gets easier. They'll handle this, somehow. They're still the Power Rangers, and you know they'll find a way. "

"Jason is still in town there too. Gosh, I hope he made it somewhere safe through all this." Kim said as she held her hand up to her forehead.

"I'm sure he did Kim, you know Jason, he can definitely take care of himself."

"With all of this going on…." Kim said as she watched the live footage of more attacks from the army being brushed off by the large Zords on her TV "I think all bets are off."

* * *

Having been in low light conditions for a while, the Rangers had to shield their eyes from the bright light of Billy's teleportation beam. As he materialized before them, he looked around and frowned at the state the Power Chamber was in.

"Geeze, this is going to take days to fix!" He responded as he spotted Alpha on a table and moved over to him, ready to get straight to work. "Has he powered back on at all yet?"

"No, not yet." Tommy answered as he pat Billy on the shoulder. "It's really good to see you man."

"How did you get here so fast? Not that I'm complaining!" Tanya asked as she hugged Billy.

"I had already called in a favor for a ride before you guys called. I had a feeling you would need help but I had no idea it would be this bad." Billy answered as he opened Alpha's chest plate to examine the damage inside. "So, fill me in." Adam nodded and proceeded to tell the story of Syberia's appearance and all the ups and downs the Rangers had faced the last four days, including Kat's capture and now the attack on the city that made them lose connection to their powers, all while Billy worked on Alpha's insides to try and get him back online again.

"And now we're here, stuck with no way to help and no way to get our powers back without Katherine." Adam finished.

"You don't necessarily need Kat, you need someone to bond with the crystal. I would do it, but we know how that story ends." Billy responded morosely.

"rebind with the subsections of your Zeo Crystals to get your powers back!" Alpha suddenly cried out as his systems came back online. He looked over to Billy and the lights on his visor began to flash quickly. "Billy! What on Earth are you doing here!" He cried.

"Helping. Now stay still unless you want me to fry your positronic circuitry." He answered as he finished soldering within the droid's chest. As he finished and set his tools down, he closed up Alpha's chest panel and smiled. "There, now at least you'll stay online while your self repair program continues to run."

"Man we've missed you!" Tommy cried as he hugged Billy. "Alpha, we need to get our systems back up. I need to get to Kimberly so we can fix our powers and help the city before it's too late. And no arguing, she's the choice I'm making and without Zordon here, I'm in command." He ordered.

"I'll help." Billy said as he helped Alpha to get down off the table and the two set to work at the control consoles.

"In the meantime, we need to figure out how they disabled our Zords and get it fixed. We're going to be completely useless even with our powers if we can't fight their Zords. Are you guys up to it?" Tommy asked as he turned to the others.

"Of course we are." Adam responded. As the three of them turned to head to the Zord holding bay, Tommy furrowed his forehead and turned to Billy.

"What ride did you call to get here?" He asked. Billy looked up and smiled at Tommy as the lights began to come back on throughout the room.

* * *

"Man, these guys just don't quit!" Jason panted as he swung the small metal rod he had been using for a weapon into the side of another Mechanizer's head, knocking it to the ground.

"Sure makes you appreciate putties with the easy off switch!" Rocky responded as he ducked a punch from a Mechanizer and then spun into a sweeping kick to knock it down. "I haven't seen any civilians in a while, do you think most of them managed to get evacuated?"

"Let's hope so. Without the Rangers here fighting these things, I'm pretty sure the government is going to start stepping up their attacks to try and contain these guys. Especially if the city is empty." Jason answered as they began to jog down the street they were on.

"I hope everything is ok. It's not a good sign that the Rangers have been out of the fight for this long." Rocky added.

"No, it's not. And I hate that our communicators aren't working either. I haven't seen anything this bad since Tommy." Jason responded.

"I'm starting to understand why you guys were always worried about Rangers working for the other side again. This is absolutely nuts out here!" They came to a stop as another tank rolled through on the intersecting street they were about to cross. A soldier that was standing up in the hatch looked to the two boys and frowned.

"You kids need to get out of here before you get hurt!" He called out to them. Jason and Rocky ignored his warning and continued along their path. As they made their way through the streets, they finally came within view of the large blue Zord that was currently sweeping its tail along the street, sending abandoned cars that were littering the streets flying.

"I bet this beats being held captive to be sacrificed to an evil lava monster!" Rocky joked as they watched the destruction.

"Dude, I was locked in a bilge for hours with Bulk and Skull smelling like rotten sushi while using horrible accents. I welcomed the evil lava monster." Jason responded with a smile. At that moment, another squadron of fighter jets flew overhead and launched a barrage of missiles at the large Zord, and the two teens watched as the missiles simply had no effect. The Zord turned its head in the direction of the jets and fired a stream of electricity from its eyes that collided with the jets in a fiery explosion, making both boys jump.

"Man, I never realized how unprepared Earth is for dealing with all this." Rocky said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We're lucky to have the Power Rangers. Let's just hope they fix whatever is keeping them and get here soon!" Jason replied.

The both looked up to the sky as a sudden rumble began to overtake the area. The clouds were growing dark as lightning began to strike, drawing even the large Zords' attentions. As the rumbling grew louder and louder, all three Zords began to move back in closer together as a large mass broke through the clouds and began to descend from the sky. Jason and Rocky both smiled widely as they looked at each other and Jason spoke, "Now we're in for a show!"


End file.
